


Rough Seas

by dutchesscourtney



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchesscourtney/pseuds/dutchesscourtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU When dangerous pirate Captains Zuko, Suki, and Jet intercept Resistance fighters Katara, Sokka, and Aang on the high seas, tensions increase. Their decisions, actions, and emotions will alter the history of a nation, and the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mash up of sorts, part Pirates, mostly AU ATLA, with a number of different influences thrown in. I'm happy that it is completed (total of 31 chapters) and proud of this little story in the Avatar genre.
> 
> AN: Don't own em' – that would be Bryke.

" _Any minute now, my ship is coming in.  
_ _I'll keep checking the horizon  
_ _I'll stand on the bow, feel the waves come crashing  
_ _Come crashing down down down, on me._

 _And you say, be still, my love  
_ _Open up your heart –  
_ _Let the light shine in  
_ _But don't you understand?  
_ _I already have a plan  
_ _I'm waiting for my real life to begin."_

_**\- My Real Life to Begin, Colin Hey (the acoustic version is best)  
** _

Former Prince Zuko looked out at the distant horizon and felt strangely at peace. Since abruptly leaving his family five years ago, there had been ups and downs in his life, but now he had reached a point where he was proud of himself and the lifestyle he led. He could honestly say he wanted for nothing…well, almost nothing…

His reverie was broken by a gruff voice to his left, "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"The hawk just arrived with this information, sir."

"You're dismissed."

The crew member bowed and left his Captain at the front of the ship. Zuko instantly recognized the seal on the scroll, Uncle Iroh – Dragon of the West. There were only a select few who knew of his exact whereabouts – loyal friends who literally trusted with his life. He chuckled to himself at the various rumors that had come and gone during his absence and his smile grew even broader when he imagined his father's reaction to them. There wasn't much for the Prince to miss about his life in the Capital, but he had left behind his favorite uncle. The two kept in touch through a series of codes, messages, and a secret network that existed within the dictatorship that was the Fire Nation. In a move of habit, he touched the rough leather patch that covered his left eye, and began reading the scroll.

_Captain,_

_I hope this finds you well. The precious cargo we spoke of previously is currently headed for friendly waters. What is your action?_

Zuko quickly drew a flame in his hand and incinerated the letter. The peace he had felt slipped out of his reach again, as he pondered his next move. If the rumors were true, and legend had turned to fact, then it was entirely possible the destiny of the world was about to come within his reach. However, what would he do with it?

* * *

In a nearby port town, hidden behind a secret door, eighteen year old Katara of the Southern water tribe offered a small prayer to whatever gods might be listening. The war between the nations had been going on longer than anyone could possibly imagine – three generations of people affected by an unbreakable rule. It had brought strife, famine, and pain to families across the world and showed no signs of stopping.

"And today we're going to do something about it…"

"What's that, sis?"

"Nothing. I'm nervous, I guess."

"Why? The plan is perfectly safe. We've arranged for everything…"

"I have a bad feeling, that's all." Katara was unsure how to describe her current emotion. It wasn't necessarily nerves, or negative, just the feeling that her life was about to finally begin.

"Do you want to cancel the mission?" Sokka could barely keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Katara considered for a moment. Although Sokka was her older brother, they had worked together for months on the plan which would hopefully bring peace to the war-stricken world. They had made arrangements for every conceivable scenario. The Resistance was as old as the Fire Nation's hold on the world. Both she and her brother would be willing to lay down their lives for the movement…much as their mother had…so many years ago.

The day she and Sokka had discovered the Avatar had been the most important day of her life. Although he was powerful, his naïveté and optimistic outlook at the world could be frustrating. Having been frozen for the better part of a century, the world he had left behind was far in the past, and he hadn't been acquainted yet with the harsh realities that currently existed. For this reason, Katara envied the young man.

In the months since uncovering him, she had taught him everything she knew about the art of waterbending. Now, Aang was ready to travel to the Earth Kingdom and begin his training there – one step closer in a real chance to bring peace to the world. If captured, she knew it would mean instant death for all of them, but they had to take the risk. Somehow, the enemy had found out about the Avatar's existence. Thus far, luck had been on their side, but they were running out of time to safely transport Aang across the border. In order to protect him, they had kept the powerful bender in the dark about the upcoming plans. The less he knew, the better. As far as Katara was concerned, Aang's only worry should be about mastering all four elements.

Firmly crossing her arms, Karata announced, "No. There is no option to fail. We will succeed."

Sokka nodded, "Then, tonight, we move."

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep. Leaving his opulent Captain's quarters, he strolled the quiet deck of his ship, the  _Blue Spirit_ , his leather boots marking time on the wooden deck. A balmy breeze swept through his shaggy black hair, which he absentmindedly pulled back in a queue. There was something that wouldn't let him sleep…

The last time he was on solid ground, many months back, he had met up with a fellow 'rogue trader.' There was not honor among their group…but Jet was the closest thing he called a friend. He respected the young man's sense of adventure, courage, and loyalty to his crew. Their domains rarely crossed, as the Captain of the  _Painted Lady_  preferred ranging closer to the Fire Nation waters. It was definitely more dangerous, but with the vendetta he had against the Nation, he lived life every day as if might die the next.

Zuko stayed away from those seas, and strayed closer to the southern Ocean – far away from those who might recognize him. Although, given his current state of dress and general appearance, there were very few who would be able to place him as the former Prince. His clean shaven exterior had given way to long shaggy hair and permanent stubble. The former silk and luxurious textiles he had dressed in were replaced by simple trousers and an open necked, no sleeved black shirt. The royal hairpiece had been long discarded…instead the only adornment he had was the simple leather eye patch which covered the bulk of his scar. Even his skin – pale and white, had long ago been tanned brown by his months at sea. Zuko often wondered if even his uncle would recognize him now…

"What have you heard?" Zuko had asked, over a tankard of beer.

"This, that…the usual."

Zuko's one good eye gleamed as he looked around the dingy bar. Jet's self proclaimed Freedom Fighters had obviously done well for themselves over the past months, as they were spending plenty of money on the 'entertainment' the establishment had to offer.

"What's the word from the Capital?"

Jet twisted the grass stalk in his mouth before answering, "Apparently, we're to believe the Prince is roaming the world somewhere, acting as a 'spy' for his nation."

The two shared a laugh at Zuko's alter personality's expense. Jet continued, "The last time I saw that kid he could barely tie his shoe, let alone infiltrate another nation."

Zuko privately smiled to himself, and queried, "Pick up anything good?"

Jet shrugged, and answered in a bored tone, "I intercepted a scroll last week that made mention of the Avatar – sounded kind of important. Does that make any sense to you?"

Zuko had to catch himself before he showed a reaction. He knew exactly what it meant, but didn't want to betray that information to Jet. Instead, the former Prince answered casually, "Probably just some Fire Nation voodoo, I wouldn't take it seriously. Anything else?"

"Just the same old fugitives from the Resistance. If they raise the rewards much higher, I'm going to have to think about capturing them myself. I think those water tribe sibs have a higher price on their heads than we do!" Jet laughed dangerously.

Zuko nodded. He was aware there were forces against his father, and how they were dealt with. In his time as a pirate, he had struck out at many ships and learned various things about both sides. In the middle of the madness, he had no guilty feelings about his choices. However, when Jet's information about the Avatar was confirmed by his Uncle in a following scroll, Zuko was smart enough to see the way of the world was soon going to change. Sure, he could ride the waves forever, but there was a part of him, deep down, that recognized his ability to lead – not just a ship, but the birthright to change a nation. Zuko's thoughts washed over each other like the waves in the night… He looked out into the sea, half lit by the waning moon, and saw a very odd clump of mist in the distance. He had been through almost every conceivable kind of weather and had never seen anything like this. Grabbing hold of the wheel, he changed the course of his ship – making a direct travel for the mysterious cloud bank.

* * *

As Katara and Aang continued manipulating the air and water around them, they looked up to see a large ship bearing down on the small boat that had been taking them to safety. The waterbender could see a terrifying blue and white mask attached to the bow of the ship…

With mahogany hair whipping around her in the rough sea, Katara looked at a concerned Sokka and terrified Aang and asked, "Who could it be?"

It had cost the life of someone in the Resistance, but they had obtained movements of most of the shipping and naval movements across the waters. They had chosen this particular evening because they expected no company.

Sokka's lips pressed together and he replied, "Pirates."

* * *

_AN: Honest opinions please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Whoa oh prisoner,  
My pretty oh oh prisoner._

_A black ocean is the sky above,  
Tiny lights bob, what star you from?_

_Trapped in material plane,_  
She wants to fly and they think she's insane.  
But she knows what she know,  
Give that girl wings and that's all she wrote..."

**_\- Prisoner, 311_ **

Katara's ocean blue eyes widened in alarm. Somewhere, deep in her memory, she recalled overhearing a story about one of the most feared ships on the open waters. Captain…Tatsu? The ship that loomed in front of her certainly fit the description dubbed 'the terror of the seas.' While Katara usually felt quite at home on the water, she couldn't help the chill that overcame her. The stories had portrayed a power hungry sea Captain – a pirate – who targeted both Fire Nation and foe alike. Captain Tatsu was rumoured to be a firebender, but he answered to no one.

As the ship drew ever closer, the situation seemed utterly hopeless, and Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder to stop his bending motions. She didn't want to give away their talents. Given the choppy water conditions and their distance from land, Aang could possibly fly to safety, but she knew he was too loyal to leave his friends behind.

Katara gritted her teeth as the mist dissipated around them, "Let's stick with the story."

They already had a cover (including documents) in place. They were refugees seeking asylum in the Earth Kingdom. Against everything she had heard, Katara hoped they would be allowed safe passage and no further trouble from large vessel in front of them. They had nothing to offer the deadly pirates, and with Aang's telltale arrows covered up, maybe they could pass for simple folk looking for a better life.

* * *

Wondering if this could be the 'precious cargo' his Uncle had written to him about, Zuko stepped away from the wheel, as his first mate took over, and shouted over the railing, "Don't you know there's a tax for being in these waters?"

A male voice called back, "Sir, we are but poor refugees…please let us pass."

One of the crew members muttered maliciously, "You know what that means!"

The men on board all shared a laugh. More often than not, the only people who could afford to escape their desperate situations were rich nobility who usually held jewels and family heirlooms and called themselves 'refugees.'

Zuko was glad to see his men in such a good mood. The past week had been difficult. They had recently taken a hostage, some daughter of a wealthy Earth Kingdom family, the Bei Fongs, who was proving to be anything but an easy passenger. It was rare for him to take a prisoner, but since he had personally recognized the name, he knew she would be worth more money than they had seen in awhile. Unfortunately, looks had been deceiving and the slight young woman had caused damage to not only his ship but the crew's morale as well. He continued in a cool, but pleasant, voice, "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way—"

He was cut off by a decidedly female voice, "—how are we supposed to trust whatever 'way' you offer us? You're pirates!"

Zuko did not like being interrupted, and his good mood quickly disintegrated. His crew – well aware of their Captain's temper, all took a small step back. Angry that this random woman, who should be begging for her life, was actually talking back to him, he yelled, "Fine, then I guess you choose the hard way!"

With that, he stomped over to the wheel and swung the device so that it would run over the small craft in front of them. Hearing the satisfying sound of splintering wood and splashes in the water, Zuko wiped his hands and smiled broadly at the cheers from his crew…the emotion soon left his face and three individuals promptly appeared out of nowhere collapsed in a heap on his deck.

Everyone was too stunned to react. Zuko and who he could only assume the girl who had been yelling at him were the first to respond. Sighting the measured and controlled movements she was making, Zuko quickly disregarded his usual twin blades, and promptly shot white hot flames in her direction. Satisfied that would put an end to things, he was shocked to have his attack riposted by streams of water lashing through the air. He had taken on a few waterbenders in his time, but this one was much faster and, as he paused to watch her complicated movements, maybe even approaching the level of master. While the crew and her travel companions looked on, Zuko and the strange young woman leapt around the deck each trying to better the other with their chosen elements. Having been respected as Captain for years and as a member of the royal family before that, Zuko had rarely had someone actually trying to end his life. As a shard of ice came too close to his neck for comfort, Zuko decided enough was enough. He directed his anger in the form of lightning – landing a direct hit and knocking the girl out cold.

Her friends were quickly on their feet, rushing to her side. Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow, and barked, "The brig – all of them. Be sure to bind them tightly. We're not sure if the other two can bend or not."

Surprise showed on the faces of his lethal group, but they quickly hurried to follow his orders. They had all expected (and some had been even happily anticipating) instant death for those who dared to come aboard without asking permission…let alone attempting the life of the Captain. However, Captain Tatsu's orders were always quickly and promptly executed. It had only taken one wayward crew member early on to step out of line before he was quickly dispatched by Tatsu's twin blades to earn the respect of the hardiest men on the seas. The crew rarely were treated to a show of their leader's firebending, as he preferred to answer his questions with the threat of the blade, but when he chose to use his skills, their respect for him grew even more.

Zuko wiped the moisture away from his body and looked around the ship – he had been so focused on the fighting, he had neglected to realize that he and the waterbender had caused real damage to the  _Blue Spirit_. Many of the supplies were either smoldering or soaked, and there was a giant hole in the main sail. Vaguely wondering if they were even going to be able to make the trip to the Earth Kingdom, he sighed, and announced, "And get this ship cleaned up – double time!"

* * *

In his quarters, Zuko paced the room. His plans were in disarray, his ship was a disaster. There was no way these scraggly runaways could be the precious cargo, and now he was looking at a late entry for the hostage negotiation. However, he was nothing, if not resourceful. He hadn't become the dreaded Pirate Nuno without being creative when times called for it. Still, the waterbender had caught him off guard. Starting tomorrow morning, he would resume his firebending training, which he had become lax about in the previous months.

There was a knock on the door, "Captain?"

Zuko opened the door, and his first mate said, "The captives are settled."

The pirate Captain cracked his knuckles and grinned broadly, "Then let the interrogation begin."

* * *

In the brig, which had definitely seen better days, Sokka watched over his sister. Her breathing was steady, but she was bruised and battered and still unconscious. He clenched a bound fist, thinking that he should've stepped in to do something, anything to help.

Aang looked in his direction and said calmly, "There was nothing we could've done."

It was true, even Aang had been overly exhausted from producing the cloud cover, moving the boat along, and the last giant effort to lift himself and his two companions to safety.

From the other dingy cell, someone chuckled.

Both Sokka and Aang had been so focused on Katara's well being they hadn't even realized they were not alone. A single candle flickered in their dim conditions, so that they were only able to make out the outline of her face. She was slim with delicate features, and raven black hair.

"Do you not realize how lucky you are?"

"No," Sokka challenged.

"You're on Captain Tatsu's ship. You should be thanking whatever god was looking out for you that you're still alive. I felt your boat get completely destroyed, how did you manage to get on board?"

Sokka answered quickly, "There was a rope, we climbed up."

The girl drummed her fingers on the ground and said playfully, "I can tell you're lying."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Aang struggled against his bindings to calm the agitated young man. He asked calmly, "How can you tell?"

"I just can, okay, call me special."

Rather than focus on how they were able to escape being crushed or what her definition of 'special' meant, Aang changed the topic and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Rich parents."

Sokka and Aang exchanged a look at the two words and the tone that accompanied them. Sokka couldn't remember the last time he and Katara had seen their father, and Aang couldn't even remember who his parents were. Here was a girl who  _had_  parents, but seemed just as happy to be cramped up in some smelly brig than at home with people who loved her.

"Oh come on, you two, do the math – I'm a hostage."

From the floor Katara groaned and stirred. Upon opening her eyes (which required entirely more effort than she thought possible), the waterbender saw she was lying on a disgusting wooden floor, her hands were completely bound, as were her arms and legs. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sokka and Aang – who appeared to be in one piece. For that, she was grateful – they were together, and unharmed – there was still hope.

"What's her deal?" a voice asked.

Katara moved again, and decided, in her current state, sitting up was entirely out of the question. Her chest felt as if a giant platypus bear was camped out on top of it. She grumbled, "What happened to me?"

Sokka's voice answered quietly, "You were hit."

Katara closed her eyes and remembered the flash of lightning coming straight at her.

"He's never bended before."

Three pairs of eyes turned in the voice's direction.

"You must've really pissed him off."

Katara went again through the fight in her mind. There had been so many 'almost, but not quite' moments. She had never faced a firebender before, and wondered if they all fought in  _his_  particular style. He was lithe and fast like a panther-snake. She hadn't been put to the test like that in quite some time.

"Yeah, well,  _he_  pissed me off."

"Uhh…you do realize you're talking about the Captain, right?"

The quartet heard noises from above, and a door open. Zuko strode in, with two menacing guards behind him.

"You're awake?"

Karata's eyes narrowed, and she answered haughtily, "Why? You thought your little party trick could take me down?"

"Tough words from the peasant on the floor."

Katara ignored the insult and instead responded, "Why don't you remove these bonds and we'll see how tough I am?"

Zuok rolled his eyes, turned around and told the guards who accompanied him, "She's first."

Katara was unceremoniously hauled to her feet and dragged out of the brig. Trying to keep what pride she had, the waterbender refused to struggle. Sokka called out after them, "If there is even a hair missing from her loopies – you'll be sorry!"

* * *

Zuko decided it would be easiest to run his interrogation from his own chambers. It wasn't often he had company, and however messed up it was, part of him appreciated the change in his regular existence. Looking out the window, he laughed again at himself – who could ever be 'bored' with being a pirate?

Hearing the door open behind him, he adopted a serious face and turned to the prisoner.

"Leave us," he growled, "Alone."

The guards grinned slyly at each other and deposited Katara in a heap on a chair in front of their Captain. Katara took in the room in front of her – it was adorned with richer fabrics and more expensive items than she had ever seen in her eighteen years. She also got a good look at her captor. He was younger than she originally thought – honestly, he couldn't be much older than Sokka.

_How does someone so young become the terror of the seas?_

She was also pleased to see that her side of the fight hadn't left him completely unscathed. He had various cuts on his exposed muscular upper arms and although he wanted her to think he was walking straight, he was favoring his right ankle. It was only now, when her brain caught up with her actions that she realized the trouble she might really be in. While she had seen a few female crew members on board, she wasn't naïve enough to think he might use dangerous methods to get information out of her.

_Don't think about that now… You are a member of the Resistance and knew this day could one day happen._

Zuko allowed a small flame in his hand and said calmly, "Let's talk."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Apologies, I couldn't resist giving Zuzu a bit of a temper. Let's face it – he's a bit spoiled, having always got his way. I also need to give Sokka a sense of humor, and Aang a personality…and the Tin Man a heart…
> 
> I promise the other characters will make their appearances, give it some time.


	3. Chapter 3

_"If there's lessons to be learned..._

_Waves, they crash_

_As time goes by_

_So hard to catch_

_Too, too smooth_

_Ain't all that_

_Why don't you ride_

_On my side_

_Of the tracks?"_

**_\- Sweet About Me, Gabriella Cilmi_ **

Zuko was well aware of the many types of 'interrogation.' As part of his 'training' from a young age, he had been forced to watch his father's stooges beat and torture confessions out of many poor individuals and political foes. Not surprisingly, Azula had been fascinated with the various styles employed to get people to admit to things. While he personally had no taste for blunt force to get someone to speak, he did respect the game of pitting one person's will against another. Other than Azula and his uncle, there was no one in his life he could remember really challenging him. He had to admit that the girl in front of him had already put up a physically challenging fight, but he had doubts about her really posing a true mental threat.

He was genuinely curious what her story was, and hoped she would cooperate. As the Fire Nation's quest to take over the world had interrupted virtually everyone's growing up, he rarely had the opportunity to meet people close to his own age. There was the occasional refugee family, and of course Jet and his gang, but other than that, his generation was not well represented. Most families could only afford or risk bringing one child into this messed up world…and he knew he had his father to thank for that.

Touching his scar, and forcing his temper down, Zuko allowed the flame in his hand to grow and shrink, casting weird shadows on the walls of his quarters. He had to give the girl credit – the lightning strike he had given her had been fierce and might have actually killed a weaker person, yet she was conscious and staring at him defiantly.

"Let's start with an easy question. Where are you from?"

He shouldn't have been surprised when she didn't respond, and in a small way, had to admire her persistence. Fortunately, he knew her type, and there was an easy way around her silence. It wasn't the most honorable thing for him to do, but he had no choice. Dousing the flame in his hand, he said coldly, "I don't think you understand the situation here. All I have to do is say the word and your 'family' will be tossed overboard."

She looked away, refusing to meet his stare.

"I hear there are a lot of elephant koi in the area, and some say the unagi are quite hungry this time of year. I'd hate to see something-"

"Fine," she spat, "I'll talk."

"Excellent decision."

Katara tried to remember her training on interrogation, but her mind was still groggy from the lightning hit earlier. All she knew was that no matter what, she would not give away the fact that the Avatar was on board. Having verbally sparred with her brother for her entire life, she didn't think conversing with a rough sea Captain was going to prove too much of a challenge. Sure, he might know his way around bending, and there was the issue of the twin blades he had in the corner, but years on the sea squinting at the sun and drinking cactus juice infused grog  _had_ to do something to a person's brain.

"Who are you travelling with?" His voice drew her attention back to the conversation.

"Does it really matter?"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?"

"Would you stop answering my questions with questions?!"

"When you stop asking ridiculous questions, I will!"

Zuko bit the inside of his lip to keep his temper in check, paced to the other side of the room and replied sarcastically, "Fine, what would you consider a 'normal' question?" He continued in an overly polite tone, "'How is the weather?' 'What is your name?' 'How do you think the crops are doing in Omashu?'"

"Balmy. Katara. They are experiencing an exceptionally dry season this year." The waterbender answered breezily.

Zuko stopped his pacing, and dropped to her level. Meeting her eyes, he replied seriously, "I'm not going to offer you another chance. Answer my questions or your friends will end up in the sea."

The girl looked away and uttered a water tribe curse under her breath. Zuko, no stranger to the expletives of the world, whirled around, and shouted, "What did you call me?!"

For the first time, an actual smile broke across the features of the young woman, revealing a lovely visage. She held back a laugh.

"You think you're funny?" he growled.

"Aww, poor Captain Tatsu has his panties in a twist." Katara could only hope his threats were a bluff, and that he wouldn't follow through with kicking them all off board. However, personal safety aside, she was proud of herself for so quickly managing to get him off balance.

Zuko threw up his hands in frustration, as lightning literally crackled in the air, and said icily, "Need I remind you that  _I_  am the one running this conversation?"

Katara couldn't help it as she winced. Her body remembered the lightning and the extreme pain it caused. Forcing a brave tone, she answered, "Sure you are."

He ignored the sarcasm, and asked bluntly, "Where did you learn to bend like that?"

"Naturally gifted, I guess. Although, in your case, one can't help if you're compensating for something – running around spouting fire and carrying big swords…"

In the history of his life, Zuko had never been talked to like this. Although Azula had been coldly calculating and sarcastic, she had rarely openly insulted him. He sighed, called upon all the patience his uncle had tried to teach him, and attempted another approach, "There are only a few reasons you could be on the open waters at this time of night…"

Katara, glad he had moved away from the topic of her bending, quickly replied, "I told you – we're refugees!"

"How could you afford the transfer?"

"Our families pooled their money together to send us. All of our parents wanted a better life for us." The emotion in her voice appeared to be the truth, however, Zuko had a difficult time believing it.

"You're a long way from home."

She looked out at the open water, and said, "In today's times we don't have much of a choice, do we? Some of us still long to live a clean and honest life, instead of stealing off of others."

Now it was Zuko's turn to laugh, "You're so naïve, little waterbender."

"First of all, I'm not little, second of all—"

Zuko was glad to finally put her on the defensive, and asked, "What do you think I do with what we steal?"

"I, you, see, the thing is—"

He interrupted her sputtering, "Well spoken. Believe me, most of it ends up with various local economies and works its way to many people. It's not like we hide it all somewhere. We buy and sell our goods, just like any vendor. Do you really think wealthy people need all that crap anyway?"

Katara's eyes widened as she considered his statement. In a small way, she recognized what he was saying was true. She never considered how many of the strange Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom artefacts and currencies ended up around the world, but pirates like Captain Tatsu had to have some responsibility in redistributing the wealth. More curiously, the phrase 'various local economies' stuck with her. There was something deeper about the young man in front of her – she suspected he was well educated and came from wealth. From what she knew about the Fire Nation, talented benders rarely came from lower class citizens. Mostly, they were from nobility who could afford to send their children to schools to hone their craft. How then, did he come to captain this ship? What had he left behind? What situation had forced him into becoming a pirate Captain?

_Why do I even care?_

"Do you?"

Ironically, this was something she agreed with her captor on, but she wasn't about to admit that they had something in common. Instead of responding, she looked away from his intense gaze.

"That's what I thought." He continued quietly, "Why are you really here?"

For some reason, in that moment, despite everything that had happened, Katara felt something like…understanding…for the pirate. It wasn't quite so unreasonable – they were both subversive to authority, had intense loyalties, and were willing to do almost anything to accomplish their goals. The difference was, Katara's goals were much nobler than stealing, destruction, and general anarchy. It was on the tip of Katara's tongue to ask if maybe, Tatsu wouldn't consider changing his tactics for just a little while and putting some of his time and energy into the Resistance. Finding her thoughts ridiculous, she stated, "We need to reach the Earth Kingdom."

"Is that all?"

"Is it so hard to believe that not everyone has an ulterior motive?"

Zuko felt his temper picking back up, "You want me to believe that you, possibly a master waterbender, just wants to immigrate peacefully to another country and start a new life?"

Katara didn't deny his observation, and instead responded, "What about you?! 'Various local economies?!' Who talks like that? Don't you have a family who misses you?"

There was a curt sound that attempted to be a laugh, and finally the answer, "Hardly."

"Fine, well, sorry I asked. However, since you've destroyed our only means of conveyance and tried to kill me and my friends, do you think it would be too much trouble to drop us off the next time you're in a nearby port?"

He was actually considering her query, when they were interrupted when a loud crash from below deck. Zuko strode out of the room, calling back in a light tone, "Don't go anywhere."

Katara, in her bindings, could only yell water tribe insults in his direction.

* * *

Zuko shouldn't have been surprised when he rushed out to see the hostage on the deck…standing defiantly. He asked the various crew members surrounding her, "How did she get out – again?!"

"Sir, she bent the metal."

"She did what?!" In all his travels and readings, he had never heard of a person having this specific skill.

"That's right, Sparky!"

Zuko put his hands on his hips, "So, what are you going to do now, Miss Bei Fong?"

"That's Lady Bei Fong to you!"

Zuko shook his head, having had enough of the crazy young women aboard his ship. He couldn't hurt the girl in front of him, or he'd lose the ransom her family was going to provide. Nor could he stand to have his ship constantly ripped apart and his crew's energy spent chasing her all over the  _Blue Spirit_. The thing is, he  _knew_ this girl – their backgrounds weren't really all that different. When you could have everything, why was it you wanted what you couldn't have? He knew what was driving her – boredom and the quest for true freedom…not too unlike himself a few years ago. She had been picked up, in all places, some dive fight club in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had noticed a small pendent she was wearing that marked her as a member of the Royal Lotus. Thinking about the payout and not the potential repercussions, he was able to abscond the young woman and get her on board. She had turned out to be an outspoken pain in everyone's ass.

Zuko shouted, "What's it going to be? You are in the middle of the ocean and you  _can't see_! There is no earth for you to bend! So what if you've escaped?"

"I…"

"That's what I thought. So, I'm going to offer you an arrangement."

"I'm listening."

"Become a member of my crew."

Those crew members who were around all did a double take. In the matter of a few hours, their Captain had unexpectedly destroyed a small ship, then he uncharacteristically unleashed a serious amount of firebending, and now he was offering retribution for a hostage – what had happened to him?

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is, you will have to work just as hard as anyone else."

"I fail to see the problem."

"And in return…"

"Yes?"

"I will return you safely to your family."

She hesitated, "And if I don't live up to my part of the bargain?"

Zuko paused at her curious tone of voice, "You want to stay on board?"

When she didn't answer, Zuko considered what adding a blind earthbender would do for the group. On land, if she was loyal, she would be indispensable. On the boat, she wouldn't be much help, but she couldn't hurt much either. If he could direct that fierce temper and wild talent of hers, she would be an excellent addition to the crew. However, there were a lot of 'ifs' in that equation. When she failed to answer, he sensed her pride refused to allow her to respond.

"There's a permanent spot open in the galley – we need a dishwasher."

The young woman considered her options. Sail the open seas (which quite honestly, she hated), living on a whim (which she loved), or going home being and doing exactly what was expected of her. It was a no brainer.

"I'll get started fixing the brig right away, Captain!" She moved in the direction of the stairs.

"We're not going to cut you any slack. Furthermore, I expect you to prove your loyalty."

"Or what?"

He answered coldly, "Or else, the pirhana-shark will be dining on Bei Fong in the very near future."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, there will be Zutara, eventually…however, for now, building the tension is just so fun. Also, Aang has physical limitations – he is not superhuman, and was not triggered into the Avatar State when Katara was hit with lightning. Now that he is bound, he cannot bend. Not to mention, he is NOT the focus of this story. He is a supporting character.


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn't time to discuss the specifics of Toph's employment further, as they were interrupted by a struggle on the deck.

"Let go of me!" an agitated voice shouted.

Zuko and Toph looked over and saw the waterbender wrestling to stand against those that held her. Zuko shook his head, looked towards the heavens, and said, "Release her."

The guards promptly followed their Captain's advice and roughly let her go. Katara, with the last of her adrenaline coursing through her body, slumped over and almost fell – her arms were still bound tightly behind her – but caught herself and leaned on the rail, glaring at Zuko angrily. The confused Captain opened his mouth to ask how she escaped, but Katara quickly cleared up the mystery, "Don't leave your pretty swords lying around, Tatsu, you never know who could find them."

Zuko sighed, nodded at Toph, and ordered, "Your first act of loyalty is to put the prisoner back in her cell."

Katara's attention abruptly changed, as she focused on the shorter girl between them, "Wait, you're working for him?"

"Sorry," the earthbender responded casually, "It's nothing personal, but I just realized my true calling as a dishwasher."

Katara couldn't tell who she was confused with more – Tatsu for making such a seemingly generous offer to the blind girl in front of her, or the former hostage for making a deal with a pirate. The younger girl's decision seemed to take the wind out of Katara's sails, as she made a half move to run, Toph quickly followed her motion, slightly checked her into the door, and said charmingly, "This way, Sweetness."

As the pair went below deck, Zuko held up his hands to stop the guards from following them, pausing to look at the rising sun on the horizon – which highlighted further damage to the _Blue Spirit_. He stated, "Keep an eye out on them. Until then, make due course towards the Serpent's Getaway. We're in need of supplies."

A small cheer went up among the crew. The outpost on Serpent's Pass was well known for its various diversions and pleasures. It was a rough port, and only attended by the heartiest of souls. The surprisingly charismatic town was in dangerous territory, with a giant serpent dwelling in the nearby waters, torturous and lethal rocks at the entrance, but they were an experienced crew, confident in their Captain, and more than ready to see land. It was the perfect place to pass a week or two away from the reality of outrunning the Fire Nation navy.

* * *

In the brig, Sokka and Aang were surprised when the two young women returned, and further confused when Katara was thrown back into the spare cell. Their sister and friend looked once at them, smiled weakly, and promptly passed out.

"What happened to her?" Aang asked.

"What happened to you?" Sokka questioned at the same time.

Toph didn't answer, but concentrated and made neat work of bending the metal back into some semblance of a cell. Then, wiping her hands, looked at the two prisoners, and said simply, "I chose my future."

"With pirates?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"How did you do that?" Aang asked, half in wonder, half curious, and completely disregarding her apparent choice of evil over good.

"What? Choose to be a crew member? It's not really that difficult a decision; after all, I really think pirates get an altogether undeserved–"

Aang interrupted, "I meant, with the metal..."

Toph paused, curious why this young man was interested in her skills, then responded, "Simple, I bent it."

Sokka rolled his eyes and said, "I think we could both see that."

There was a long pause before she responded, "Well, not all of us take vision for granted."

At that moment, the single candle illuminating the room swung with the momentum of the ship, revealing the young woman's sightless, yet strangely commanding, pale green eyes. Aang requested simply, "Do it again."

The commanding, calm tone of voice he used made Toph pause again. Her instincts told her there was something unique about him. She questioned, "Why? Are you an earthbender?"

Not wanting to reveal too much about their situation, Sokka immediately played off her question sarcastically, "No – how could he be? Remember, we're re-fu-gees."

She commented in the same slow tone Sokka had just used on her, "No, you're not."

"How can you be so sure?"

Even though Toph was glad for the change in companionship, she idly wished for slightly more perceptive people. Annoyed, she sighed and asked, "How can I make this more clear to you? I can tell when you're lying."

"Sure you can. And I'm a sabertoothed-moose-lion cub named Foofoocuddleypoops."

"You want to test me, ponytail?"

Aang held back a laugh. He knew from experience that Sokka really hated it when people mixed up his 'warriors knot' with a common hairstyle. Having almost no interaction with the opposite sex for the better part of a century, Aang began to compare maternal and by the book Katara with the spitfire, sarcastic girl in front of him. Her voice drew him back to the conversation, "By the way, you guys have names? Calling you Prisoner 1, 2, and 3 is going to get really old."

Sokka shrugged. Although he and Katara were wanted by the Fire Nation, thus far, their given names were unknown to the enemy. He said, "I'm Sokka and this is Aang."

Aang asked, "What's yours?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious." Aang was glad she couldn't see his cheeks reddening.

She curtseyed deeply and said, "My full name is Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Gaoling Fongs, members of the Royal Lotus Clan of the Earth Kingdom, but you can call me Toph." With that, she spun on her bare feet and walked out of the brig.

Sokka leaned back on the solid cage that held them, and commented, "Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

A week later, as the _Blue Spirit_ finally neared the Serpent's Hideaway, Zuko looked out into the early morning mist. As they sailed through the silent waters, a reliable wind filling the main sail, he uttered a small prayer – thankful the actual serpent hadn't made an appearance. He had made no progress with the three strange captives over the past seven days, but in all honesty, he hadn't tried that hard. Instead, he had renewed his firebending training – rising at dawn every morning to go through the various sequences before the sun's rays got too warm, meditating at noon when the sun was at its highest point, and studying the various scrolls he had stolen, bought, or traded for over the years in the evening. What the captives did was not his concern – he would get rid of them one way or another at the next port. Noting the girl's exotic foreign looks, he suspected she might fetch a high price at the Fortuneteller's brothel.

Looking down into the bluish-green water, he recalled his last visit. It had been close to his departure from the Fire Nation and shortly after he had taken over as Captain for the ship. Touching his scar, the scene that had been burned into his brain crept stealthily back to the surface. Not actually believing his father would strike him, Zuko had stupidly pleaded for the Fire Lord to accept his apology. In the matter of a moment which had permanently scarred him forever, the Fire Nation Prince had made the decision to leave his country, never to return.

_Never is a long time…_

He couldn't place why, but recently, especially in the past week, he had begun to second guess his choice. There was something calling him back. His concentration was broken by a knock on the door. Setia, an older member of the crew, stepped inside his room. At the palace, Prince Zuko had literally three people whose entire job was to help him get dressed. Now, an aging pirate with a wooden peg leg, helped shine Captain Tatsu's shoes and brush his coat – more out of tradition and respect than an actual position.

"What'll it be today, sir?"

Looking through his wardrobe, Zuko decided he would dress the part of a feared sea Captain and pulled out fitted tan breeches, knee high black boots, a tight fitting black shirt, and his worn buckskin jacket. With his eye patch, a well worn bandana, and the twin Dao blades on his back, he knew he would easily fit in among the locals. He tossed the boots in Setia's direction, "Make these shine."

"Yes, sir."

Zuko stripped to the waist and washed in the small basin. Looking at himself in the scratched mirror, he saw scars from various fights and victories, noting the most recent one – the nick from the waterbender – still healing on his upper arm. Slowly, for the first time in a long time, he removed the eye patch and looked at his tell tale scar. It was just as ugly as ever – red, angry scar tissue which all but completely obscured the vision in his eye. Sighing, he put his patch back on, and continued dressing for the day.

* * *

Below deck, the prisoners all felt the change in the air. Katara had been in an out of consciousness throughout the week, but had turned the corner the night before and was feeling much better. Because she was still tightly bound, she wasn't able to heal herself, but was glad to once again be awake.

Aang looked out the one tiny window and noted, "I've been here before."

"Like, in this life?"

"Uhh…no."

"Big help you are."

"Don't snap at him, Sokka, we're all frustrated because we've been cooped up for a week."

They were interrupted as Toph came down with their daily rations. Under Tatsu's strict orders, the group was to be bound at all times, so the earthbender (and last hire to the kitchen) actually had to feed them. Needless to say, no one particularly cared for the situation.

"Where are we?" Aang asked.

Toph doubted they had ever heard of this place – she certainly hadn't – and replied, "Serpent's Hideaway."

As Toph was blind, she missed the meaningful look that passed between Sokka and Katara. The earthbender followed up, "Does that mean anything to you?"

Sokka's sarcastic reply came back, "All it means is that we'll finally be still for a few nights instead of getting knocked around this miserable excuse for a prison."

* * *

Above deck, looking out near the docks, Zuko spotted a familiar ship – the stealthy _Warrior_ , and wondered how infamous Lady Captain Suki was faring these days. Her all female crew were legendary near their home port of Kyoshi. Armed to the teeth, deadly accurate, and usually drop dead gorgeous, Zuko remembered passing a pleasant night or two the last time their ships had crossed paths with Suki's first in command. As they turned in the harbor, Zuko noted the equally deadly _Painted Lady_ behind the _Warrior_ , and allowed himself a small smile. Between his two friends, there had to be a solution of what to do with his prisoners and most recently acquired crew member.

The town, while lacking the grandiose and stoic features and buildings of New Ozai or Ba Sing Se, still managed to find a special small place in Zuko's constricted heart. Moss hung down out of the tress, mist and fog were ever present, and the people who resided here seemed to lack judgment. It was a place where time stood still and the rest of the world was forgotten.

As they neared the dock, Zuko looked out at the sleepy town. Nodding to two of his most trusted guards, he stated, "Do a sweep of the perimeter and report back. Times may have changed since we were last here."

Although the entire crew was eager in anticipation to get the hell off the boat, something tugged at Zuko's awareness, and he wanted to protect his interests before running off into a trap or situation he couldn't control. Looking at Toph, he said, "When the scouts remain, you'll stay behind with the prisoners."

"But—"

"Do you have anything to add, Crewmember Toph?"

She thought about it a moment, before she replied a frustrated, "No."

"Under no circumstances should they be let out of their cells or unbound for a single moment. I'm going to see if I can't find some buyers for those three while I'm out. Furthermore, if anyone tries to board the ship, kill them." In these friendly waters, Zuko knew that his reputation preceded him and the _Blue Spirit_ would be left well enough alone, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Toph nodded, and heard the Captain walk away. She was desperate to have her feet back on solid ground, but knew Tatsu meant business. Still, her conscience prickled. The three captives, no matter what their story, did they deserve to be sold? Why wouldn't Tatsu offer them the same deal he did for her? She scuffed her feet and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Some hours later, the scouts returned and gave the all clear sign.

Zuko jumped up on the rail, steadied himself by grasping onto nearby rigging and shouted out to his crew, "You have exactly one week. At sunset on the seventh day, the _Blue Spirit_ will leave port. If you are board, you will sail with us. If not, we don't wait, and your time was appreciated. You've been given your share of the loot, how you use it is your choice. Now, get the hell out of here."

There was a mass exodus down the ship's gangplank. Zuko watched them go, then calmly strolled down the worn pine boards, and headed in the direction of the Fortuneteller's.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I picture the Serpent's Hideaway as a mix between old school N'awlins (ala Interview with a Vampire) and the Pirates Singapore.
> 
> P.S. Any talented artists out there? I would love (love love) to see pirate Zuko…


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm trouble_   
_Yeah trouble now_   
_I'm trouble ya'll_   
_I disturb my town_   
_I'm trouble_   
_Yeah trouble now_   
_I'm trouble ya'll_   
_I got trouble in my town_

_You think your right_   
_But you were wrong_   
_You tried to take me_   
_But I knew all along_   
_You can take me_   
_For a ride_   
_I'm not a fool out_   
_So you better run and hide."_

**_\- Trouble, Pink_ **

Zuko soaked in his first taste of freedom in many weeks. On his own, strolling through the town, he didn't have to worry about being Captain or hiding his identity…

The sun was dipping below the horizon as he entered the Fortuneteller's. Recognizing a particular piece of grass jutting out of someone's mouth, he walked over to a table in a secluded glassed in corner – usually reserved for the wealthier patrons of the establishment. Suki, who looked a little out of place without her fierce make-up, was sitting across from Jet, and the two were deep in conversation.

As Zuko walked through the crowded bar, fighting his way through 'waitresses,' crew members, and other buccaneers, he considered his two friends. In his former life as a Prince, he could've never predicted he would befriend a rogue and a warrior, but here they were – two people he could trust his life with.

_What if they knew the truth? Would they still trust me?  
_

Jet would probably gut him if he found out his true identity… A few months ago, over a very large bottle of fire whiskey, Jet had proceeded to get very drunk and reveal the real reason behind his vendetta against the Fire Nation. When Jet was no more than five, raiders had destroyed his entire village – killing his extended family, and leaving him an orphan. Young Jet had somehow talked himself onto a ship and had ruthlessly worked his way up since then. Jet's new family was the Freedom Fighters – a loyal pack of mixed personalities and backgrounds that worked seamlessly together in some of the more treacherous waters in the ocean. Zuko was waiting for the right time to tell the Captain of the  _Painted Lady_  who he truly was, but so far, no opportunity had presented itself…

Suki's story was somewhat similar. After the war had intensified, she had determined her island needed additional support and had taken her warriors to sea. What had started as routine patrols, had led to a life of 'privateering' which had significantly profited her home port – now well known for its extensive list of contraband and rare items. Zuko thought she would better understand why he had chosen to leave his home, and was working up the courage to tell her his big secret first…starting with his real name.

"Well met, you two."

"Tatsu!" Suki jumped up and hugged the gruff sea Captain. Zuko allowed it, because, well, he didn't mind being reminded he was male every now and then.

Jet pushed out a chair with the toe of his boot, "Take a seat."

Zuko motioned for the bartender, and ordered, "A round please – fire whiskey, your best."

Suki's blue eyes widened as she said playfully, "This isn't going to be like that night in the swamp is it…"

Zuko uncharacteristically blushed and said, "No, I don't think we need to see  _that_  side of me anytime soon. I just need your creative thoughts."

They made small talk until the bartender brought over the potent golden liquid. He placed three equally grungy glasses on their table and sloshed out servings. Lifting their glasses silently, Zuko held his the highest, and said, "To our fallen comrades and family."

The trio nodded and knocked back their drinks.

"So, what's this problem of yours?" Suki wiped her eyes, and leaned back in her chair.

"She got a name?" Jet added.

"Katara, but it's not what you think."

"Sounds kinda familiar…"

Suki laughed and punched Jet lightly on the arm, "Contrary to popular belief, Captain Jet, you haven't slept with  _every_  young woman you've met."

"Just wait and see,  _mignonne_."

Zuko rolled his eyes as Suki blushed prettily. It seemed no female was impervious to the rake's charms. The joke about Jet bedding Suki had been going on since he had met the pair, but, rebuffing a number of drunken and embarrassing advances, Suki seemed content to flirt with both of her male counterparts. Zuko cleared his throat and added, "We were talking about my problem?"

"Sure, Tatsu, keep going."

"So, she's one of three 'refugees' I picked up."

"Where'd you get them?" Suki asked, a note of confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, if you were coming from your usual territory, how the hell did you find anyone? Strapped to the back of a sea turtle?"

"Well, they were in the middle of the ocean in a very weird looking cloud."

"Seriously?" Jet asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"You sure you weren't hitting that cactus grog I gave you?"

"Yes, Jet, I'm sure."

Suki cocked her head and questioned, "Anything unusual about them?"

"They said they were refugees, but I'm not sure if I believe them. Anyway, one is a pretty decent waterbender."

"Yeah – don't see a lot of those running around this far South," Jet commented.

"I know."

"Did you get any other info out of them?"

"Nah. I'm basically writing them off. If they have secrets or are running from something or their past lives, well, I can respect that."

"Anything else?" Suki noticed Zuko was fiddling nervously with his shot glass.

"Yeah, in addition to those three, I have an actual hostage."

"Busy week, Tatsu," Jet noted.

"Tell me about it."

"What happened there?"

"This earthbender girl was running around in a fight club."

"What has this world come to?" Suki asked, ever the voice of conscience.

"Yeah, anyway, I knew she was worth some coin, so I kidnapped her. Through some networks, I had arranged for a ransom. But…"

"But what?"

"I hired her instead."

"You did what?!" Jet exclaimed.

"Seriously, why do you need an earthbender on a ship?" Suki added.

"Well, I'm not sure." Zuko paused, unsure how to explain to these two that he respected the noble girl's spirit and didn't want a life in the upper class to beat it out of her. "I had my reasons, anyway, Suki, you looking for anyone?"

She considered a moment before responding, "Sorry, the last non-Kyoshi girl we had didn't work out."

"Thanks for nothing," Zuko said with a smile on his face.

"Well, what were you planning on doing with the others?" Jet cracked his knuckles, and continued, "I could have uses for a waterbender. There's this damn dam I've been wanting to blow up forever."

"Very funny, Jet."

"What? It's true. Anyway, just how talented is she?"

Zuko rubbed his arm, and admitted, "She's good."

"Do you think she would work for me?"

Zuko considered Katara's little holier than thou speech earlier and how she would fare with a renegade like Jet. Even if the Captain paid her well, he wasn't sure she would go for it. She didn't seem like the type that would carelessly end lives by destroying a dam. Still, there was something about her that set him off balance, and he would do basically anything to get her off the  _Spirit_. He answered Jet, "They're too much trouble to keep up with – so, if you'll pay for her, I'll throw in the other two for free."

"Can I get a look at them first?"

"Sure. Let's get another round and then head over to the 'Spirit."

A sudden disturbance outside their window broke their friendly conversation.

"You'll tell us what we want to know…"

The voice instantly chilled Zuko's blood. The stern accent could only belong to one person – the man who had been chasing the trio all over the world, and coming very close to capturing them on more than one occasion. Admiral Zhao. Looking up, locking eyes with his friends, they all listened attentively to the conversation that was taking place mere feet from their table.

"We already know that damned girl pirate is here, we've got her boat surrounded. It's going to make an excellent addition to my fleet."

"Not the  _Warrior_ …" Suki whispered.

Jet stood up and released his razor sharp twin hooks in a single motion. He pointed to the second level and nodded, "Let's go."

There wasn't a choice – it was obvious Zhao had come with back-up. They sprinted up the stairs, and into the closest room. Closing the door behind them, a delicate young woman in a revealing concoction of pink and white looked up from the bed seductively, and purred, "To get Song to  _sing_  for all of you, it will cost extra."

Jet looked half tempted, when Zuko socked his arm and whispered, "We can't stay here."

Suki nodded, "Let's try the roof."

Hearing shouts on the stairs, they quickly sidled out onto the ledge.

"What do we do now?" Jet asked.

"If they found the  _Warrior_ , I'm sure the  _Painted Lady_  isn't far behind. Follow me, the  _Spirit_  is moored on the opposite side of town. Let's go."

Pausing on the ledge of the second story, Suki and Jet looked at each other and waited, while Zuko filled in the blanks. He commented, "Your crews will be fine. I'm sure you all have a safe haven tucked away somewhere – right?"

They nodded. Zuko's own inner circle had a secret cove they could all return to if a situation turned too dangerous. He continued, "Then don't worry about them. You know what will happen to us if we're captured."

He didn't want to admit what would happen if the world found out the former Crown Prince had turned official traitor and had been terrorizing the seas for the better part of five years. Silently, they all climbed down the water pipe, and slipped past the Fire Nation thugs that had circled the building. Once on the ground, the trio all drew their weapons – Jet and Zuko with their deadly blades, and Suki with her elegant war fans.

Suki whispered, "Should we split up? They're only looking for me – you two should go ahead—"

Jet interrupted her, "Absolutely not. We go together. Tatsu's got the best plan and our only chance of escape."

Fortunately, for the group, they knew the ins and outs of Serpent's Hideaway better than those that were looking for them. Zuko thought they were in the clear when they were in sight of the  _Blue Spirit_. They cautiously crept along the docks, and were fifty paces away, when fire exploded in their direction. Zuko was able to deflect the flames from his friends, as Suki and Jet immediately spread out to take care of their attackers. While they engaged in hand to hand, or rather, sword to flame combat, Zuko's mind quickly considered the options. In the dim light from a nearby tavern, he could only determine that they were outnumbered. Seriously outnumbered. If Zhao was included in the group, they were going to be in trouble. It was time to call in for backup.

Hoping that Toph was awake and responsive, he shouted, "Toph!"

No answer.

"BEI FONG!"

"I heard you the first time, Sparky, what do you want?"

Zuko tucked his blades away so he could focus on firebending, and after sending out a wall of flames, he yelled his response, "Get down here and earn your keep!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Zuko jumped into the fray and began fighting in earnest. He barely missed a knife in the face, and only had a moment to react as his eye patch fell off his face. Grimacing, he redoubled his efforts, and fought his way towards Jet.

From a nearby alleyway, Suki had dispatched her war fans and moved to her katana…unfortunately; three large Fire Nation soldiers were closing in on her – with her demise written plainly on their faces. She would go down fighting…and take as many as she could. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the earth abruptly lifted up from under them and the soliders were tossed to their feet. With the group off balance, Suki was able to quickly take care of them. Looking around, she saw a young woman near the  _Blue_   _Spirit_ , grinning broadly. Suki lifted her katana in a sign of salute and began sprinting towards the ship. Looking up, she spotted the boys, who were making excellent work, fighting back to back. Jet was a blur with his twin hooked blades and Zuko was literally on fire with the deadly and accurate hits he was landing on the group.

"STOP!" A commanding voice boomed out over the fray.

Those who were left standing came to a halt, breathing heavily.

A broad shouldered, menacing presence came forward, mumbling to himself, "Those techniques…only the Dragon of the West…"

Zuko was now keenly aware that he was missing his eye patch and his scar was obviously visible. Zhao stepped forward and whispered, "It can't be…"

At that moment, the earth literally rolled underneath them, knocking everyone – except those whose sea legs were sturdy – to the ground.

"Run!" yelled Zuko.

The group collectively charged for the  _Blue Spirit_. While the fire nation soldiers struggled to their feet, Suki, Jet, and Zuko made quick work of readying the ship for departure. Still, they weren't quick enough, and Zuko had to stop and fend of the incoming fireballs.

Jet shouted, "We need more help! We'll never make it out of here!"

Zuko briefly looked at Toph and gasped, "Release the prisoners."

While Jet took command of the vessel, Zuko did his best to block the hail of fire Zhao was sending in their direction, but turned around to glimpse the main sail. The tattered cloth was going to go up in flames unless something wasn't done soon, they were going to have a difficult time leaving the harbor.

_Please…I don't want to die today._

Then, a small wave miraculously splashed over the ship – diffusing the flame that had been eating away at the sail.

_The waterbender…? She saved our lives._

Zuko's reverie was broken when Zhao's unmistakable voice yelled out over the water, " **PRINCE**   **ZUKO!**  I know it's you! I'm going to personally track you down and haul your ass back to the Fire Nation!"

Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing and looked at him darkly. Zuko only had time to give further direction, "I don't know what he's talking about. Pull up the other sail. We need to get out of here!"

While the flames faded in the distance, the makeshift crew was able to get a working sail on the mast and floated silently into the night.

Jet spoke for everyone when he asked, "You want to explain what the hell he was talking about back there?"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

 

_"I've this creeping, suspicion that things here are not as they seem._   
_Reassure me, oh why do I feel as if I'm in too deep._   
_Now I've been praying, for some way to show them I'm not what they see._   
_Yes, I have done wrong, but what I did I thought needed be done, I swear..."_

_I was just wondering if you'd come along._   
_Hold up my head when my head won't hold on._   
_I'll do the same if the sames what you want,_   
_If not Ill go, I will go a long..."_

**_\- The Stone, Dave Matthews Band_ **

Zuko paused a moment to look at the faces around him, each reflecting a different image.

Jet's crossed arms, mouthgrass twitching, brown eyes glaring, and quick mind were putting the pieces together…it was entirely possible for Captain Tatsu to be the banished and missing Prince Zuko.

Suki, who wouldn't meet his glance, was obviously more hurt than angry because he had been lying to her for so long…how could he have kept this from her?

And the rest of his motley crew, well, they didn't like him already, so their expressions were pretty much the same. Although, he could swear that the corners of Toph's mouth were twitching…as if she found the entire situation highly amusing.

As much as Zuko wanted to lie - to tell them the whole thing was a big misunderstanding and he was indeed Captain Tatsu - actually facing Zhao brought all of his confused feelings to the surface. Clenching his fists, Zuko realized he was ready to step up and accept his fate. He was outnumbered, but had confidence that deep down, he might be able to explain himself.

_To what? Talk everyone around? To keep them from throwing you overboard? To make them—_

"It's the truth."

Expectedly, everyone began talking at once. The opinionated voices carried over the battle scarred deck of the  _Blue Spirit_. The ship's Captain took a deep breath, raised his hands, and finally sparked fire over the group to get everyone to settle down.

"If you'll just let me explain myself."

"Why? So you can lie to us again?!" Jet spat. "How can we believe anything you ever tell us from this point on?"

Zuko ran a nervous hand through his hair, "It's complicated."

He shouldn't have been surprised when Jet's blades snuck their way to his throat, pressing tightly against his jugular – just short of drawing blood. Zuko took a deep breath and backed away slowly. Jet slowly put down his swords and said, "Well, un-complicate it for us. Out of respect for Suki, I'll give you five minutes."

Zuko paced the deck nervously, cleared his smoke-parched throat, and started quietly, "I should've known I wasn't meant for royalty - my family - early on. I didn't agree with my maniacal sister, or want to follow in my father's dominating footsteps. I didn't have an aptitude for traditional firebending and only really started my dedicated study and understanding of the forms  _after_  leaving the Fire Nation. I was fortunate enough to have a wise Uncle who guided me through the dangerous situation that was growing up in the house of Azulon. He did his best until…"

Zuko paused and touched his now exposed scar. Suki asked hesitantly, "What happened? Who did that to you?"

The former Prince scanned the horizon, and answered, "My father."

All members on board took a collective breath.

Toph uttered quietly, "He's not lying."

Zuko continued, "I disagreed with him openly at a meeting of the generals, and was challenged to an Agni Kai – that's our version of a duel to the death. When the day came, I begged and pleaded for forgiveness, and was given  _this_  as a reminder of my insolence. The next morning, I left the kingdom and vowed never to return. According to what Jet has told me, most people believe I am either banished, imprisoned, or dead. Until Zhao saw me, I would've been just as happy to keep it that way. Now…I don't know what to think."

Sokka, who had been unusually quiet, spoke up, and confirmed the obvious, "So let me get this straight: you ARE the son of the Fire Lord—"

"Phoenix Lord," Jet interjected coolly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara.

"What does that mean?" Zuko questioned at the same time.

"Well,  _Prince_ , it seems your father has decided to up and give himself a brand new job title. It seems your  _pere_  wants to officially become 'Emperor of the World.' Before we were interrupted at the Fortuneteller's, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me interrupt his coronation ceremony. Now…"

"But…when?"

Jet looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky and replied, "By the time of the next full moon. Apparently, at the same event for your dear old Dad, your sister will assume the throne of the Fire Nation."

Katara put her hands on her hips, "He can't do that."

"Well, sugar, he can and he did."

"But that's impossible…"

While the others argued loudly around the former Fire Nation prince about everything from validity of crowning yourself Emperor to whether or not Zuko was actually telling the truth, the Captain of the  _Blue Spirit_  sank down roughly on the wooden deck – the wind completely knocked out of him. He knew he had been out of touch with his homeland, but he didn't realize how terrible the situation had become. In an instant, he felt equal parts guilty, hopeless, angry, disappointed, and exhausted.

He was rather surprised when the young man who had turned up with the waterbender casually sat down next to him. With the exception of his random headband and half gloves, the kid, Aang, was unassuming and quieter than those he traveled with. Yet, at that moment, Zuko felt like he had an actual ally. Although he was older than the young man by a few years, there was something instantly calming about his presence.

"What are you going to do?" Aang asked conversationally, as if there was not a war of the words going on around them.

Zuko listened to the arguments for a few moments and finally replied, "I don't really know. What can I do? My crew is gone. My country is in ruins. My friends can't even trust me…"

"Well, I saw you bend back there, and it seems like you'd be able to do  _something_  about it."

"That wasn't much."

"It's more than I know."

"Why would you know? Are you—"

"Aang!" The waterbender's voice got both of their attention, "Get away from him."

"But Katara, I—"

Her blue eyes glittered passionately and she said, "You will stay away from him."

"But he could help…"

"No! Absolutely not!"

The group was momentarily stunned by the forcefulness radiating from the young woman. Zuko wondered why she was being so fiercely protective. He could easily see the resemblance between Sokka and her, but Aang didn't look anything like the other two. If they weren't related, why was she being so strict?

It seemed Jet had similar thoughts. He scratched his messy brown hair, and said, "Wait a minute… You two are the water tribe siblings!"

Suki's blue eyes brightened as she recognized the resemblance, "The ones wanted by the Fire Nation?"

"The very same." Jet began pacing around Katara and Sokka, who eyed him warily. The Captain of the  _Painted Lady_  continued, "Here's what I'm thinking. We could easily buy some new boats with the ransom on their heads. What do you say, Suki? Bring in the Fire Nation Princeling, along with these rogues, and retire to Kyoshi?"

Something inside Zuko snapped. He promptly stood up and said forcefully, "You will do no such thing. I am still the Captain of the  _Blue Spirit_ , and as long as I'm standing, I'll decide where it goes. Now, you may not believe my background, and you may hate me because of my family, but for the love of Agni, until we get to the next port, I determine where we go."

"Tough words from a liar."

Toph sighed loudly and budged her way into the middle of the testosterone fest, "Look, as fun as it is to sit around and blame each other for things we should've done or said, we've got a bigger problem on our collective hands. I can't feel much, but I think there's a boat closing in on us. Wherever you decide to go,  _Captains_ , I think you need to decide soon."

Zuko glanced up and noted the strong wind, which had carried them forward thus far, had begun to wane and they were definitely slowing down. Nearby, a large horn sounded. The heavy fog swirled and cleared to reveal a large iron ship headed quickly in their direction.

"Uhh…guys…" Sokka looked over the edge of the ship and saw a large amount of water rippling around them. "…you might want to take a look at this."

At that moment, a giant serpentine head – almost a third of the length of the  _Blue Spirit_  – appeared above the water, the rest of its body shimmering in the water around the boat. The members on board could only look at each other in wonder and terror at the enormous creature in front of them. It was then they drifted to an almost complete stop in the doldrums of the sea – a man-eating serpent on their right and a metallic smoke billowing ship coming up fast behind them.

"Got any bright ideas, Captain?" Jet asked, "'Cause I'm not sure, but I think if we lost some weight, we would be able to go faster, and I've heard these beasts prefer the taste of human flesh – especially if it's royal blood."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "No one is going to be a snack for the serpent, and I'm sure as hell not getting captured by Zhao today."

He looked up again at the now limp sails, and clenched his fist in frustration. After leaving his homeland, Zuko had far preferred the natural power of the sea and sails than the clunky coal burning ships of the Fire Nation navy. Until now, he always had luck on his side, but it looked like that luck was quickly running out.

Looking around, he saw Aang make a motion to move forward, but Katara caught his sleeve and held him back. The young man pushed her hand aside gently and said, "No, this is something I have to do."

Solemnly stripping off his gloves and throwing down his headband, Aang walked to the middle of the wooden deck and concentrated his hands together – a small ball of wind grew quickly to a significant enough force to whip everyone's clothes and hair around and completely fill the main sail – moving them away from the fast approaching Fire Nation warship.

At the sight of the long forgotten bending style, Zuko felt the need to sit down again, but stood his ground and uttered, "But that would mean…you're the…"

" _Avatar_ Aang, nice to meet you!" The young man flashed a grin.

There was no time for this further revelation to sink in, as the sea serpent of Serpent's Pass decided to make its grand entrance. Lashing out of the ocean and spraying everyone with salty seawater, it brutally chomped its fierce teeth in Toph's direction – who was saved by some quick thinking by Sokka. He simultaneously unleashed his boomerang and scooped the blind bender up, moving them both to safety.

Directly behind them, a large fiery cannonball exploded into the water – causing smoke and water to further blur their vision. Instincts immediately kicked in and the Captain in Zuko took over. He squared his shoulders and promptly asked, "Waterbender, can you handle the serpent?"

Katara nodded, pushed up her sleeves, and headed towards the railing, calling out, "No problem, firebender."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but didn't have time for pleasantries. He continued, "Aang, can you make sure we keep moving forward?"

"No problem."

"Jet, will you steer us? We've going to need someone with experience at the helm. I would, but I'm going to try my best to fend off any future fire attacks."

Jet looked like he wanted to hesitate, but caught a shake of Suki's head, and, walking in the direction of the massive wheel, uttered sarcastically, "Aye, aye, Captain."

Zuko turned to the remaining crew, "Suki, please provide back up for Katara. I'm sure a war fan in the beast's eye would make him think twice about keeping up its attacking the  _Spirit_."

As everyone quickly scurried into action and position, Sokka asked, "And what do you want me to do?"

Zuko smiled while he sparked flames in his hands, readying himself for battle, "Go below deck with Toph and make sure everything is shipshape. We need to be protected on all levels."

While Sokka actually snapped off a salute and moved the former hostage below ground, Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko shook his head, and winked. Her lips curved up in an understanding half smile and she got down to the business of whipping up some lethal and icy points to hurl at the monster.

With the team working in surprising unison, the lighter  _Spirit_  propelled by Aang, quickly outpaced the Fire nation naval runner in the ocean. Zuko did his best to land a distant shot or two on the opposing ship while Jet expertly navigated the treacherous rocks and the consistent attack of exploding charges in the water.

On the serpent front, Katara showed off her impressive bending abilities and sent a massive column of water directly at the beast. When the creature got too close to the deck, it was Suki who nimbly landed a direct hit with her treacherous fans – blinding the animal in one eye. The serpent, perhaps sighting easier prey, backed off and headed towards the now fading Fire Nation ship. Finally, Aang brought his hands down, and a natural wind filled the sails - carrying them away from the devestation.

The team above deck, each sweating and out of breath, looked at each other then came together in an impromptu group hug, which even Zuko was dragged into.

They were still congratulating each other when Sokka and Toph appeared at the top of the stairs. Sokka coughed loudly to get their attention, "I wouldn't break out the celebratory grog just yet, gang. One of those charges hit, and we're taking on water. If we don't get to land soon…well…"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It's a lot of characters to write at one time…hopefully I managed to keep them all straight.
> 
> Kind of toying with going back and making Jet more ' Cajun,' kind of like Gambit from XMen...is that weird?
> 
> Also, if anyone was interested, I came up with a sort of Rosencrantz and Gildenstern take on this story - if anyone wants to spin off the Freedom Fighters / Kyoshi warriors to run in tandem with this story, I think it would be cool.


	7. Chapter 7

"Not if I can help it."

Katara sprang into action, sprinting across the deck and down the stairs, grabbing Toph on the way. The others could only follow with curious looks on their faces.

Still breathing heavily from her exertion with the serpent, Katara spotted the leak which was fast filling up the small cabin. Ignoring the voice that was telling her she had probably overdone things, the waterbender dug into her reserves and controlled the water that was coming in through a small seam in the wood – quickly changing the consistency from liquid to solid. Ignoring the fact that she had rarely worked with such intense water pressure before, Katara was able to apply her techniques to simultaneously hold the water back and freeze the water that was inside at the same time. Finishing her bending, she stepped aside and asked, "Now, Toph, can you bend the metal so we have a more permanent fix?"

With a quick flick of her wrists and unique flexing of her deft hands, the small jail was quickly transformed into a temporary fix for the hole in the boat.

"How long do you think it will hold?"

Toph answered confidently, "It will get us where we need to go."

Katara smiled at the younger girl and then asked, "Aang, if you'll have the honors of clearing out the rest of the water? This would be a good chance to practice the Piscean sequence you learned last week."

The Avatar nodded dutifully.

"And…" It was then that Katara swayed on her feet and her eyes rolled back in her head. Zuko, standing closest to her, was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. Easily sweeping her smaller and surprisingly delicate form up in his arms, he nodded at Aang, "I think you should do what she said."

Sokka looked at the Fire Nation prince with his unconscious sister and challenged, "What are you going to do with her?"

"I think she'll probably be most comfortable in my bed."

Sokka's face turned very red, and Zuko was sure the temperature of the room heated up about three degrees, but Suki placed a reassuring hand on Sokka's arm, and said, "Once Zuko has her safely there, I'll stay with her and make sure she's okay. Sound good?"

Sokka nodded, then stomped off muttering something about hair loopies.

Following the water tribe member's lead, with the dawn breaking on the horizon, and their adrenaline spent, the group each retreated to think and recover from the violent and explosive evening.

* * *

Unaware that his fellow Captain was watching with a smile, Zuko carefully and gently placed Katara on his wide bed and commented gruffly to Suki, "I'll check the crew quarters for some clothes for everyone."

With that he hurried out of the room. The combination of fighting the beast and week in captivity had thoroughly ripped and shredded Katara's clothes. Zuko hadn't realized how much until he had carried her through the  _Spirit_  – brushing an alarming amount of bare skin. Pushing aside his embarrassing thoughts and attempting to control his unexpected physical reaction, Zuko scanned the deck and saw that Jet was at the helm.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko asked politely, "Everything okay up there?"

"Yeah. At the moment, I'm just trying to put the most distance between us and whoever is inevitably chasing the  _Spirit_ , 'Captain.'"

"Good. Look, Jet, I—"

"You what? I suppose you're going to apologize."

"Yes."

The mouthgrass twitched violently, before he answered, "Look, I'm not going to forgive you yet. Don't expect me to think the fact that you lied to me for five years can be instantly forgotten."

"I know…I deserve everything you and Suki want to do to me, it's just, I didn't think you would ever stay my friend if I told you the truth."

"I'm still talking to you, aren't I?"

Zuko nodded, and unable to sight anyone else, slowly headed towards the galley, hoping to make sense of what had happened overnight. In the span of a few short hours he had completely changed his life and possibly found…the Avatar? Was this the vague 'precious cargo' his uncle had been referring to? And what did it mean?

The sound of Toph's giggling and Sokka's now familiar tenor made Zuko aware of the location of at least two of the other crew members. He listened to their easy cammaderie and for a moment was actually jealous. He hadn't been truly close with any of the members of his crew, or his family… Jet and Suki were his only real friends. Now, he wasn't sure he could even count on them.

_Basically, I've spent my entire life alone…_

Shaking his head to clear his mind of depressing thoughts, Zuko pushed through the swinging doors of the galley to find Katara's elder brother happily flipping pancakes on the small stove. Zuko wasn't sure if he should prepare for a frying pan in the face or a breakfast fit for a prince.

"How does this look? Aren't you totally impressed with my natural and outstanding cooking ability?" Sokka's back was turned to Zuko as the cook held up a plate for Toph to inspect.

"It looks great."

"Thanks – I—wait a minute."

While Toph laughed, Sokka turned around and sighted Zuko. Katara's elder brother, complete with kicky apron, tensed for a moment, then held up his hands and said, "Look, I should probably be mad at you for keeping us locked up for a week, but I'm pretty sure what you did back there probably saved all of our lives. So, truce?"

Zuko could only nod and the strange reality that his life had become. He sat down heavily on one of the stools next to Toph.

"Pancake?" Sokka asked, while whistling an off key tune.

"Sounds great."

"Well, good, because it just so happens I'm an excellent cook."

Toph opened her mouth to reveal Sokka's obvious lie, but decided to let him go with it. As Sokka served up the food, a sweaty, shirtless Aang walked in from above deck.

"Phew!" Toph muttered, "Some of us are trying to eat in here."

Aang blushed and walked immediately outside, muttering, "I'm going to check on Katara."

Zuko ate his pancake in silence and considered his situation. The collective trio of his big reveal, having the Avatar on board, and his father proclaiming himself Phoenix Lord. Was it finally time to return home? Had he been gone long enough? What would happen if-

Toph's extraordinarily loud chewing broke his concentration.

"Must you?"

"Sorry, Sparky, this is how I enjoy good food."

Sokka grinned at the compliment. Still jamming pieces of pancake in her mouth, Toph continued, "So, where are we going next?"

For the first time in a long time, Zuko had no clue, no destination in mind. They were literally floating adrift on the seas. On the one hand, if he ever wanted to return to his kingdom, his throne, his life…this would be the way to do it, he had everything he had the means to make it happen. It was no secret that his father had desperately wanted the Avatar. In his grandfather's generation, a new Avatar had been born – an airbender. When the airbenders had been all but slaughtered, many had believed the Avatar had ceased to exist – gone from this world forever.

And now, some of the pieces from the previous week fit together. Zuko remembered Katara's fierce determination to protect the earth's last hope and had to actually grant her a small amount of respect. He couldn't remember the last time he had done something truly unselfish.

_Is this my chance? Is my life meant for more than plunder and pillage on the high seas?_

Zuko knew his father wouldn't stop until he was ultimately sure the Avatar couldn't stop him. He had heard rumors that his father had created a special task force to hunt and track the Avatar – led by a crazy man who could shoot fire out of his head. And just like that, another piece slid into place…

"We're going to the Fire Nation."

The intensity of his voice made both Toph and Sokka pay attention. Sokka asked, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"My father is trying to smoke the Avatar out. He knows that if Aang is out there, he'll come to the coronation ceremony."

Sokka asked, "So, what? We're going to do exactly what he wants us to?! How much smoke did you inhale back there?"

Toph raised her small fist in the air, "I love it – let's go bust up the coronation!"

Suki came in through the swinging doors, looked at the group, then sat down next to Toph, "In case anyone was worried, the patient is fine. I think she just overexerted herself."

Sokka brightened up at the prognosis, "That would be Katara's middle name. Pancake? It's got my own secret ingredient."

The lady Captain yawned gracefully, gazed over Sokka in his ratty clothes and apron, and answered with a smile on her face, "Sure thing. What were you guys talking about?"

Sokka put some more batter on the griddle and answered, "Captain Crazypants here wants to bring Aang to the Fire Nation."

"Does anyone have a better idea?" Zuko growled, unused to having his demands questioned.

Sokka threw his hands up in frustration, "Does no one else see the problem of personally delivering the Avatar to the Fire Lord? I mean, are we going to try and bring the best gift to the ceremony? Is that what we're going for?!"

Suki stood up and exclaimed, "Sokka – you're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"He is?" Toph asked.

Suki could barely contain her excitement, "We have the most important element of all—"

"Water?"

"Fire?"

"Earth?"

"Air?" asked a much cleaner smelling Aang, walking into the mess quarters.

Suki rolled her eyes, "Very cute guys, but no, we have the element of surprise. If Zuko plays the part of the prodgial son returning, and brings the Avatar in, we'll be able to get close to Ozai. Think about it, how else can we do this? There is no force larger than the armies of the Fire Nation, and no chance we'll get like this again."

Zuko looked over at Aang, who had gone a bit pale, and asked, "What do you think?"

"F-face the Fire Lord?"

Zuko nodded, and added, "We'll be with you."

Sokka flipped a pancake and asked, "And then what?"

"We'll also have to face my sister."

"Leave her to me," Suki said forcefully, cracking her knuckles. "She and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Sokka ticked off on his fingers, "So, let's say we manage to sneak in and somehow defeat the two most powerful firebenders in the world – then what?"

"My uncle will know what to do."

"Who's he?" Toph asked, cramming yet another pancake in her mouth.

"The Dragon of the West. I've communicated with him since leaving and I think there are those in the Nation who are ready for a change. By forcefully and completely cutting the source of the world's problems off at the start, then I think we stand a real chance at peace in our lifetimes. Sure, there are those who want to see the Fire Nation's power extended all over, but I think this war has affected everyone negatively. There has been continued loss on both sides, and the only way to stop it is by ending my father's dictatorship. With the Avatar on our side, I think we have to try."

"Wait...you're related to the the Dragon of the West?" Toph stopped chewing.

Zuko nodded, "He's probably the only person in the Fire Nation who knows where I am. Why?"

"Is this the same man who laid siege on the Earth Kingdom for 600 days?!"

The Prince sighed and answered, "Yes."

"Is there anyone in your family capable of good?" Sokka asked, half joking, half serious.

"Look, all I know is that he's a decent man. He did what was asked of him as a General, he offered to help me before I found my, um, other career. Anyway, before I left, we talked about it once."

"Reliving the good old days?" Toph asked bitterly.

Zuko looked away, uncomfortable at the memory, and finally replied, "Hardly. I guess not a day goes by that he doesn't regret what he did. According to him, he was stuck between his father and wanting to escape the palace. Laying siege on another country was the lesser of two evils."

"Well, if I ever meet him...I'm going to tell him he can't mess with the Earth Kingdom like that again."

Unexpectedly, Zuko laughed, realizing somehow that his Uncle and Toph could be friends, "Go for it." The firebender switched his attention back to the Avatar, who had been quiet throughout the exchange. "So, what do you say? Should we head to the Fire Nation and stop this madness?"

Aang looked up, and said seriously, "I say we go for it."

* * *

Katara woke and realized for the first time in a very long time she was really comfortable. Drowsily stretching like a panther-snake, she sat up in bed and then her heart stopped. She was in Tatsu…Zuko's quarters…and in nothing but her dirty underclothes. Springing out of bed, she noticed there was clean water in the basin and managed to quickly wash the smoke and grime away from herself.

Turning around she saw a pair of clothes about her size were hanging up. It wasn't what she would've chosen, but given that her current garments were not only destroyed but also nowhere to be found, she stepped into the Fire Nation colors. There were tight fitting scarlet breeches paired with a vibrant red sleeveless tunic that was cut quite high on both sides. Not wanting to consider who had worn it first, or how it had come to be in Zuko's room, she laced herself into a black corset on top of the tunic - providing herself with much needed support. Paired with her own black knee high boots, crimson wrist guards, and a gold band for her arm, she couldn't really believe the look until she glimpsed herself the dirty mirror.

Touching her mother's engagement pendant for good luck, she walked out to the deck, and was surprised to see that it was pitch black, and no one else was around – except for Jet – steering the boat. She walked towards him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living,  _chere_. You had us worried."

In spite of herself, Katara blushed, and was glad it was dark out. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you about that…we've got it all sorted out while you were sleeping."

Katara, knowing her need to control things, struggled with that fact, but asked, "Where is everyone else? Aren't we worried about if the Fire Nation is tracking us?"

Jet gently wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulder, pulled her close, and said, "We looked all day, and I am keeping a watch now. No need to worry – just relax and help keep me company."

The sailed silently for awhile before a tense Katara asked, "How do you know where we're going?"

"The stars guide me."

Katara finally allowed herself to relax, never more aware that her interaction with the opposite sex was extremely limited than this moment. She had brief encounters during various missions in the Resistance, but she placed her duty to helping rid the world of the Fire Lord before anything else. Cuddling up a with a rogue pirate Captain in the middle of the starlit ocean, just for a few minutes, seemed like a distraction she could justify. Underneath it all, she was still was a girl.

"So, how long have you been a, um, pirate?"

He chuckled, and said, "All my life."

Katara shifted so she was leaning on Jet, and sighed happily. Really, they weren't that different…unlike Zuko, at least Jet never lied about who he was or his intentions. Maybe she could get him to join the cause.

"What would you do if the Fire Nation was conquered?"

His mouthgrass twitched, and he replied, "Keep on being a pirate. Why, beautiful, you want to join my crew?"

"I…" Katara was rarely speechless but there was something about Jet's charm that was utterly disarming. She could picture the two of them, not answering to anyone…

"You?" Jet slowly removed the stalk of grass from his mouth and shifted so that she was trapped between his arms and the wheel of the ship. She shivered in anticipation.

"Ahem."

Two disappointed faces turned to look at grim Zuko, who was fighting some interesting emotions of his own. Simultaneously angry at Jet and aroused by the form fitting Fire Nation clothing Katara was wearing, he had to take a deep breath before asking, "Everything okay up here?"

Jet smiled playfully, "Until you joined us, yes."

Katara blushed fiercely and pretended she hadn't heard the question.

Zuko walked towards them, his boots sounding loudly on the deck, "I think I can take over from here, Jet."

"Really, friend—"

"I  _insist_ ; you haven't slept yet. Go use my quarters. Good night."

Jet knew the moment had passed, but as he slipped away from Katara, he gently placed a kiss on the underside of her wrist and said flirtatiously, "Sweet dreams."

Zuko had to resist the urge to snort. Loudly. How did girls actually fall for this stuff? Jet winked and headed towards the stairs, while Zuko stepped up to the helm, and Katara crossed her arms and stepped away from the wheel of the ship - which floated on into the starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Awww…couldn't resist with Jet. Good girls always like the bad guys. I promise this is Zutara, but hope you didn't mind a moment of Jetara.


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't trust me."

"Really? What gave it away?"

"I saved your life."

"I saved yours – plus, you held me captive!"

Zuko was quiet a moment before answering, "Well, anyway, I would think you would be happy with the way things were working out."

"I…"

Smirking, Zuko asked, "What? Jet didn't tell you?"

"We didn't get to that…"

Katara stomped her foot as she heard Zuko's rude response – a barely constrained laugh. When he regained composure he stated, "We're heading to the Fire Nation."

The waterbender was quiet a long moment before answering, "But Aang isn't ready…there's no way he will be…"

"Do you really have that little confidence in him?"

Katara tried explain what was holding her back, "It's not that. The other elements…he needs training."

"He's got an earthbender."

"And a firebender?" She challenged.

"That too."

"You expect me to believe you? That I would trust  _you_  of all people to train the Avatar?"

"No, but what choice do you have?"

Katara sighed. Zuko was right. There wasn't much of a choice. If the Resistance had taught her anything, it was that versatility and adaptability were keys to a successful mission. Fortunately for her, the element of water played directly into those attributes. The further she came along in her studies and training, the more it was easier to become the river, rather than the rock trying to block the stream. Zuko was among the larger boulders she had faced – both mentally and physically, but using him and his influence to their advantage would be necessary if they were to defeat Ozai. It was not the ideal way, or her original plan, but given the whole Phoenix Lord angle, they had to make a stand - or die trying.

She crossed her arms, "Fine. Enlighten me. Where are we going?"

"There's a beach house not too far from here. I think it's abandoned and it would be a good, protected training ground. Plus, we're only a night's journey away from the capital."

Katara looked up at the sky, searching for answers. The last full moon had occurred while she was in captivity, and the satellite above was waning. If what Jet had said was true, and the next full moon was the coronation then…it didn't give them a lot of time to move forward. As the moon glowed and reflected across the gently rolling waves, Katara thought about her younger friend. She had never witnessed Aang's most extreme power – the Avatar State. It was said the Avatar was the only one who could master all the elements, and while Katara had been impressed at his quick ability to pick up the finer points of waterbending and his mastery of airbending, she had yet to see the rumored colossal power.

Aang had explained to her that he felt all of the elements equally around him, but without training in the other disciplines, he was reluctant to attempt them. It was Katara's belief that until he had training in all, he would not be fully realized as the Avatar. In their short time together, she had wanted to bring up that subject with Aang so many times, but never found the right time to start the conversation. And what about now? Was it too late?

And what if Zuko or Jet were leading them directly into a trap? This 'beach house' could just as easily be a rendezvous with Admiral Zhao. She had been let down too many times before to trust so easily… Zuko looked at her expectantly.

"What does Aang say?" she finally asked.

"Honestly? I think he's hesitant, but optimistic."

"And you?"

Zuko paused before answering, "I don't know, and I don't even know if you'll believe what I'm telling you."

"Let's say I did believe you…"

Zuko spun the wheel in his callused hands and said, "Can I train him? Sure. Will it be enough? I don't know. My father, or at least the memory of my father, is a powerful bender."

"Will you betray us?"

"What?!"

"Oh come on, 'Captain', I'm still not so sure we can trust you. How do I know you're not going to run back to your family? How do I know you and Jet aren't going to turn bounty hunters and hand us over to the Fire Nation? How do I know you won't desert us on some random island so you can get back to your life of pirating?"

"You don't."

Katara put her hands on hips, "No, I don't. What I do know if that when times were tough for you last time, you turned tail and fled your country. So, give me one reason why I shouldn't wash you overboard right now."

Zuko was enraged at her challenge to his honor and equally worried that that she would follow through on her threat. It was entirely possible for her to leave him in the middle of the ocean if she chose to… Gritting his teeth and deciding to ignore the slight on his reasons for leaving the country, he stated, "I can get us close to the Fire Lord."

"Your father?"

"Do we get to choose our parents?"

"Fair enough." A warm breeze carried over the ship, lifting their hair, floating Katara's now free tresses across her bared shoulders. She asked, "So where does the good come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. If your sister and father are so completely evil, how do you fit in?"

"My mom, I guess."

"So, where is she now? We never hear about her. Too busy at the spa? Eating fruit tarts and bossing servants all day? Riding in her palanquin all about the palace?"

"You will not say such things about my mother!" Zuko roared, and fire lashed out from the tips of his fingers. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he said, "She was a wonderful and caring woman..."

At the flames, Katara backed away, but then stepped closer, placing a comforting hand on his wrist, "The Fire Nation took your mother? Well, I guess that's something we have in common."

Zuko refused to look in Katara's direction. Looking straight ahead, a muscle twitched in his jaw as he commented, "I went looking for her when I was leaving after the Agni Kai…she was nowhere to be found – disappeared from the palace completely. No one has heard from her since. I don't know what happened to her."

"Well, lucky for you, because I know exactly what happened to my mother. Your countrymen killed her," Katara replied in a choked and bitter voice.

"I'm sorry."

"And how many mothers have you killed since then,  _Tatsu_?! You firebenders are all the same – causing death and destruction wherever you go! You ruin everything!" She turned to storm off, but Zuko grabbed her wrist violently, turning her towards him and prepared to respond to her verbal assault. Golden eyes met blue and both were surprised when literal sparks flew between them. The pair sprung apart.

Katara stared in wonder at her hands for a moment, before looking up at Zuko, and reminded of their argument, walked away silently.

Zuko sighed deeply, and turned back towards the wheel, pensive. He had only recently controlled his ability to generate and strike lightning. He had been quite surprised to use the technique when fighting Katara during the previous week, but remembering how angry she had made him, it seemed like he had no other choice. Furthermore, the lightning that had just occurred was curiously…different. Instead of violent blue, it was a warmer yellow – like pure light or energy. He wondered if he would ever see it again. If he ever saw his Uncle again, he would ask about the phenomenon.

* * *

Early the following morning, Zuko was unprepared for the mixed up emotions that jolted through him as they came upon the deserted beach. He pushed the feelings aside and looked for a safe place that would protect the ship from Admiral Zhao's watchful eyes and the many scouting ships of the Fire Nation's naval forces.

Toph stood next to him, literally unable to keep still – eager to get off the boat and get back to her element. Suddenly, she pointed to the left and shouted, "Yes! Over there."

Zuko looked at her strangely and asked, "Why?"

"There is a solid deposit of earth under there – I can build a hill to hide the ship."

Wondering how he ever traveled without her, Zuko steered where Toph directed. In no time, the group was off onto the small dinghy and making their way to shore. Once on land, Toph openly wept with happiness, shouting, "Earth! Dirt! I'll never leave you again!"

Digging her feet into the coarse sand, the small group was properly amazed as their ship disappeared from view behind a dripping outcropping of rock and coral. Grinning widely, Toph asked, "Ready for your first lesson, Smellypants?"

Aang grimaced at his new nickname, but walked up and stood next to her, copying her stance, while Katara ushered the rest of the group towards the crumbling cabin in front of them.

Sokka was the first to comment, "Wow, and here I thought the Fire Nation lived in style."

Zuko stood in the doorway, transfixed by the disarray that the place had become. It was the 'summer home' which his family had visited from time to time throughout his youth. Suki glared at Sokka and asked politely, "When was the last time you were here, Zuko?"

"I was younger…" He didn't want to admit how unbelievably naïve he had been. This beach had always been a retreat – far away from the pressures, formality, and expectations of the court and palace. Here, he could be a kid, and not the Crown Prince.

"Has anyone bothered to clean since the last time you were here?" Sokka asked, picking up a crusty plate.

Jet flopped on a dingy couch, raising a cloud of dust, and said, "Eh, it'll do."

Katara brought her hands up and said, "If everyone will move out of the way, I'll have this place clean in no time."

True to her word, what could be cleaned, was sparkling in a matter of minutes. From outside the earth shook violently, and the group sprinted outside to make sure that everyone was okay.

Aang was grinning from ear to ear, "Look what I made!"

A massive, jagged piece of earth jutted out of the sand.

Toph blew her bangs out of her face and said, "Yeah, you're special. Now, let's refine some of that energy, shall we?"

"Yes, Sifu Toph," Aang bowed formally.

"That's right Sifu Toph – better show some respect…"

The others walked back inside while Jet commented, "I hope no one else lives close by."

Zuko shook his head, "As far as I know, these are all lands owned by the Fire Nation nobility, and given this time of year, everyone is in their winter homes – closer to the Palace for the Season."

The others stared at him blankly – no one else had grown up in a formal environment. Home had been wherever there had been a safe place to sleep.

Jet broke the semi-awkward moment as he wrapped an arm around Katara and said, "I think we should go look for some food. I don't know about you, but I've got quite an appetite."

Zuko instantly bit the inside of his cheek, unsure why he didn't want to trust Jet with Katara. She was an adult, and able to choose whatever company she wanted, which, obviously wouldn't be him. Still, he couldn't just stand by and not do anything. Using long forgotten royal tones, he stated forcefully, "Katara needs to remain here and help with Aang's training. Suki, you and Sokka should look for something edible."

He looked at Jet, practically begging him to challenge his command. Jet smirked, but didn't say anything. Suki looked at Sokka and shrugged apathetically, "Fine. We'll be back soon."

Jet asked casually, "What are my orders then, Captain?"

"I'll need to firebend with Aang in the afternoon. Can you keep watch to make sure we weren't followed?"

Katara was semi-aware there was a bit of male pride and ego being thrown about the room, but she had no idea why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that now that they were on land, there was no ship, so they were just trying to prove their leadership. Deciding to end their little game before it got too far, she spoke up and asserted her role, "Until then, Zuko, I would like to spar with you. We're going to all need to be at the top of our game when we face off with your dad."

She couldn't be certain, but there was a certain smugness in his response when he replied, "Let's get started. Jet, we'll let you know when the food is here."

* * *

Passing by Toph as she barked out orders and instructions to a sweating Aang, Sokka said nervously, "Umm, I don't think we've officially met. So, I'm Sokka...of the Southern Water Tribe, member of the Resistance, son of Hakoda, alias 'Wang Fire,' wanted by the Fire Nation..."

The pretty young woman in front of him looked non-plussed by the list of titles, and firmly shaking his hand as a response, replied simply, "Captain Suki, from Kyoshi and Captain of the  _Warrior_."

"Sorry about your ship," Sokka commented, then felt instantly ridiculous for bringing up such a sad subject.

Suki shrugged, then whipped out one of her fans and expertly threw it at a bunch of juicy looking fruit high in a tree – causing the delicious food to fall neatly to the ground near their feet. Sokka's mouth dropped open. Having little to no interaction with girls his own age, he was a bit intimidated by Suki's prowess and reputation.

"I'll go pick those up, just let me get the rest of them," Sokka replied awkwardly, using his best macho tone. Flinging his boomerang in what he thought was one smooth and suave motion, he threw it at the three or four remaining pieces and missed.

Completely.

Suki was polite enough to cover her giggle with a cough. Frustrated and embarrassed, Sokka squared his shoulders and tried again – missing by even further than his first attempt. Sokka was surprised when he felt Suki step close behind him and place her hand on his arm. She whispered in his ear, "You're close, but just move your wrist like this."

Sokka was almost undone by her close presence and callused, but delicate fingers on his wrist. He managed to choke out huskily, "Like this?"

The boomerang cut a wide path and circled back to knock the remaining fruit out of the tree.

"Very good."

 


	9. Chapter 9

_"Even the best fall down sometimes...  
_ _Even the stars refuse to shine.  
_ _Out of the back you fall in time,  
_ _You somehow find, you and I collide."_

**_\- Collide, Howie Day_ **

Without a formal plan or schedule, the group quickly settled into a rhythm. With the pressure of each day drawing closer to the coronation ceremony, no one brought up the fact, but it was there, beating down on them everyday like the late winter sun.

All the benders would arise early to meditate, while Jet, Suki and Sokka would go through forms with their respective weapons. In the morning, Toph would train Aang while Katara and Zuko sparred and in the afternoon Zuko would take over training while the girls battled with each other. It was exhausting work, and every night the group collapsed into bed shortly after sunset. The non-benders traded off who would stay up on guard duty, to make sure they weren't surprised during the night.

Zuko wouldn't admit to it, but he came to not only enjoy training the young and eager (and very talented) Avatar, but also his sparring matches with Katara. He was desperate to bring up their curious sparks again, but couldn't find the right moment to do so. He half wished for Jet's suaveness and confidence. It had been difficult throughout the week, because it seemed the Captain of the _Painted Lady_ had been set on always sitting next to the pretty waterbender during meals, or bringing her exotic flowers or unique shells from his daily patrols of the area. Not that Zuko had noticed…

Furthermore, Zuko was having a more and more difficult time concentrating during his workout sessions with Katara. Firstly, since there weren't extra clothes on the ship and they were just going to get hot, sweaty, and most likely soaked anyway, the waterbender had set the tone from the first day - stripping down to her white underclothes and immediately going on the offensive. He had no problem with her choice (or lack thereof) of wardrobe, but, stripping off his own shirt and stretching, he still found it hard...literally.

Their matches and Aang's training had made him realize that for the past five years he had lived day to day, not putting much investment, consideration, or commitment in his future. Now, there was a small (and growing) part of him that wanted to see how things turned out. Even more worrisome, he could begrudgingly see that potential future with Katara in it. She wasn't like other young women he knew. Over the years, there had been numerous one night stands, drunken hours passing the time with various girls in different ports, but the waterbender offered something completely different. She challenged him on a daily basis. And while Suki also fit many of the same criteria, there was never more than a passing attraction to his fellow Captain.

With Katara, even though she knew he was a Prince, it didn't seem to affect her opinion of him. She treated everyone - Prince, pirate, or Lady of the Earth Kingdom equally. Well, she was a bit hyper-protective of Aang, but Zuko recognized it was rare to meet someone of her moral fairness. In that way, Katara reminded him of his own mother, Ursa, who had been a rock of stability in a Court full of drama and political backstabbing.

Zuko hoped his feelings of attachment would dissipate whenever Jet eventually bedded her. No matter his unexplainable attraction to the waterbender, he had seen the two of them together that night on the ship, and knew there was no room for him when she had Jet in her life.

"Is that the best you can do?" Her voice taunted from across the sand, breaking his reverie.

"Fine - you asked for it!" He yelled back. Zuko had been reluctant to use lightning when they fought, but knew he needed the practice. Sparking blue energy he sent a bolt in her direction. Unlike the night on the ship, this time Katara was ready for the assault and was able to use water to absorb the attack.

Zuko quickly moved to pick up his swords and sprinted in her direction. One technique he had definitely gained from their daily workouts was one of versatility. He remembered his training at the Palace as formulaic and precise, but here, fighting in the open, you had to use anything to gain an advantage.

Katara's energy was waning. Fending off the lightning had taken quite a bit out of her. She wiped the sweat from her eyes and looked up to see Zuko coming at her, swords flashing. Without thinking - only reacting, she literally used the sweat from her brow to hurl tiny slivers of sharp ice in his direction. The icy pinged off his swords which clattered on the sand, and his momentum was stopped, knocking him to his feet.

Katara instinctively went in for the 'kill.' Thus far in the week, Zuko was winning with twenty 'kills' to his credit to her five. Zuko fought dirty, but she couldn't fault him because at the end of the day, she would take any training she could to defeat Ozai. She leaped on top of his body, straddling him, and grabbed his wrists so that he wouldn't be able to bend or go for his swords. They were both breathing heavily as it dawned on Katara the blatantly sexual position they were in. In her moment of modesty, she was promptly flipped into the sand. Zuko was on her back and had her arm pinned behind her. He leaned down and whispered in a cocky tone, "I'll give you half credit."

Completely pissed off from letting her guard down, Katara struggled violently, and both were surprised again when the same golden energy sparked between them.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Zuko and Katara looked up to see Jet looking down at them, the trademark half smirk on his face. The waterbender was embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position with Zuko. She wasn't absolutely certain her feelings about Jet, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Seems Zuko needs a lesson in how to treat a lady..."

As Zuko rolled away, Katara gladly took Jet's offered hand and he easily pulled her up. She angrily bent the sand away from her body - spraying it in Zuko's direction, hoping she managed to get some in his eye. She knew losing her temper during a fight wouldn't help anyone, but there was something about Zuko that unbalanced her. When she sparred with either Aang or Toph she was able to keep control of her emotions and carefully plan her attacks. What was it about Zuko?

Zuko kept a smile to himself, but said, "You're getting better. Maybe next time you'll actually win."

She stormed off in the direction of the cabin leaving Jet to chuckle along with Zuko. The firebender used a rough towel to dry off the sweat and sand which Katara had flung in his direction and asked, "So, why are you over here? Aren't you supposed to be working on fixing the _Spirit_?"

Between the extended Fire Nation attack, his and Katara's duel, and the Sea Serpent's wrath, the _Blue Spirit_ had definitely seen better days. While a rapidly growing close Suki and Sokka were in charge of gathering food and scouting patrol, Jet had taken over carpentry of the ship. Toph would sometimes join him to help with any metal bending that was necessary.

"I think we might have company."

Zuko gritted his teeth in frustration. Definitely, he and Jet had different styles and attitudes towards life, but sometimes his Co-Captain laidback _lasseiz-faire_ emotion was too much. Zuko started pacing the beach and shouted, "You had time to watch us, have a chat, and someone might be here?!"

"Calm down, they are at least a day off, but yes, I think they are headed this way."

"How do you know?"

"I used the spyglass."

"Can I see?"

"They're gone now."

"How many were there?"

"Two…and I think they were riding some sort of shirshu."

"Do you think they'll be a threat?"

Jet put a hand on one of his blades, and said, "For us? No."

"We'll see what every one thinks."

* * *

At dinner that night, the group was at odds about how to intercept their upcoming visitors. There was almost no way anyone they ran into would be helpful to their cause. In this part of the world, it was assumed they were in enemy territory and that they would be facing members of the Fire Nation. Katara was of the opinion they shouldn't wait and see who was coming – the _Spirit_ was nearly complete and they could head for open waters.

Toph crossed her arms and stated, "I'm not getting back on that ship until I absolutely have to. Plus, hello? We have the Avatar? I'm pretty sure we can take care of two measly fire nation stooges."

Toph's argument resonated with everyone. Zuko asked, "What do you think, Aang? It's ultimately your training."

Aang looked into the fire crackling in front of him and said, "I can't train properly on a boat. Sorry, Katara, but we need to make a stand."

Jet grinned and leaned back on his elbows, "I don't think they'll be a match for us."

Zuko gazed at the dusky horizon, and added, "Not to mention, we don't know where Zhao is. If we are at sea, we put ourselves at risk for the navy to find us."

Katara looked at Sokka for support, who wisely looked away, then let out a frustrated growl and stormed off down the beach. She was unused to not getting her way, to working with a group this size, to not being in control… Katara was so caught up in her frustration and emotions, she was surprised when Suki caught up to her. The waterbender knew her childish actions weren't going to help anyone, but it was still difficult to apologize. Crossing her arms, she said, "Before you say anything, I know…"

Suki sat down next to her in the sand, and the young women looked out over the waves crashing on the beach. The Kyoshi girl looked ahead and said, "I understand."

"You do?"

Suki laughed, "Let's see, we have three Captains, two Resistance fighters, a stubborn earthbender and the Avatar – that's a lot of opinion and ego for anyone to deal with. I'm surprised we're all in one piece, quite honestly."

Katara allowed herself a smile, "I think if we weren't sparring, things would've been worse."

"Tell me about it. I've been a Captain, a leader on my island for years and now I suddenly have to follow someone's orders? To do what's best for the group? It hasn't been easy."

Katara had taken for granted that the pirates had stayed with them, assimilating into the group. No one had officially asked them to join the cause, it had simply happened. The waterbender realized how lucky they were to have the extra help. The combined experience of Jet, Suki, and even Zuko were valuable additions – each bringing a unique skill and background that she and Sokka didn't previously have. Katara asked, "Do you think it will be enough?"

Suki tossed a shell into the sea, and replied, "We're doing all that we can. All I know is that I want to get back at the bastards that have control of my ship. I want to help make the world a normal place for those who can't fight. Aang is our only hope to make that happen, so we have to trust in him."

"But how do you know?"

"I don't."

Katara half-smiled, and commented, "That seems to be a trademark among your lot… I wish I could be a little more like you."

Suki let the compliment pass and then said, "So, Jet tells me there were some sparks earlier today between you and Zuko?"

Katara was mortified that Jet had thought enough to talk to Suki about what he had seen. She didn't want to say anything and give herself away.

"I'll take that as a yes…?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Look, Katara, I may be a pirate Captain, and a pretty decent fighter, but I'm also a girl. If my life is going to end later this month, I want to have a bit normalcy in it. So, spill, what's going on between you two?"

Katara was completely unprepared for Suki's question. As the days progressed, her feelings for Zuko grew more complicated and conflicting. Although initially wary and untrusting about leaving him alone with Aang, she had been surprised to find the firebender was actually a decent and patient teacher. He was disciplined, but fair, and Katara could read the obvious delight on Aang's face as he worked under Zuko's direction.

Also, unexpectedly, she couldn't deny her body's reaction to him during the sparring matches. Although initially attracted to Jet's confidence and charisma, she now found his actions and flattery a bit obvious…and practically begging to be compared to Zuko's. She knew the Prince must be struggling with the upcoming interaction on his father, and the return to his homeland after so many years had to also be difficult, but for the most part, he remained stoic and calm – only showing emotion during their fights…

...the sparring that was fast becoming her favorite part of the day. She actually looked forward to the challenge he presented. However, she literally had to remind herself when they were fighting to not stare at his ridiculously tanned and muscular body. When she had pinned him earlier today, instead of getting off of him, she had the strangest thought – what would it have been like to kiss him? She had never been that close to the Prince before and, somehow – scar and all, there was something strangely _attractive_ about him. What was wrong with her? Was there something on the island that was messing with her hormones? Wasn't this the same guy who had taken her hostage?

Still, Suki's words put things into perspective. While Katara was completely willing to give her life for the cause, she wasn't so sure she was ready or aware that things could be ended so quickly. Had all her sacrifice and training been worth it? Looking back, would she wished she had done things differently? Acted on certain impulses? With the clock ticking, how would her potential last days unfold…?

Cheeks burning, she finally admitted, "Well, the sparks have only happened twice…"

"When?"

Katara thought back to the respective occasions and replied truthfully, "When we've been really passionate."

Suki's eyes widened and she yelped, "You mean, you and Zuko…?!"

Katara started laughing hysterically at Suki's false assumption, and finally said, "No. Not like that – we fight. A lot. That's when it happens. C'mon, you can't tell me you haven't noticed our extreme dislike for each other?"

"Oh, I thought that was just you two flirting."

Now it was Katara's turn to be surprised, "What?!"

Suki admitted, "Look, I've been around Jet and Zuko for at least three years, and I've seen them in a lot of situations they probably aren't too proud of. Zuko's always been a bit awkward with the ladies, and looking back, now that I know he's the Prince, well, I should've put some of those things together."

"Really? Flirting?"

"Well, as close as he gets to that," Suki giggled. "Would you mind if he was?"

Katara decided enough of the conversation had been about her and changed the subject, "So, anything going on with my brother I should know about?"

Now it was Suki's turn to blush, "I don't know, why? Has he said anything?"

Katara hadn't found a lot of time to be alone with her brother since arriving to the beach. She smiled and said, "Well, not exactly, but I do think this is the happiest he's been in a long time – if that means anything to you."

Katara had a difficult time understanding why someone so confident and striking as Suki would want anything to do with her brother, but, she guessed sometimes there was no sense explaining attraction… Of course, she had also noticed the friction the new relationship was putting on Sokka from Jet and Zuko. The Captains had gone total big brother and made it known they weren't entirely sure if they approved of someone for 'their' Suki. Katara continued, "Does it?"

The young woman sighed and said, "Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Ummm…" Katara didn't have a lot of girlfriend experiences to go on, so she had no idea what the appropriate answer would be.

"I think I really like him."

Katara had no issue approving of Suki…the Kyoshi warrior was everything she had wanted for her brother – honorable, strong, independent, and understanding. She smiled and said, "I think that's great. Can I ask a stupid question?"

"Sure."

" _Why_ do you like him?"

Suki traced initials in the sand before she answered, "He lets me be me. Every other guy had something to prove, with my reputation and background, I was a conquest or something to brag about. Sokka may not be the strongest or cutest, but he has a good heart and is treating me like a real lady. How could I not like him back?"

Katara sighed, unsure why she was unhappy with Suki's answer. The pirate had just described her relationship with Jet, not Zuko…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heating up...and who could those two be heading towards our Gaang?
> 
> P.S. If you're looking for some excellently illustrated Zutara sparring, look no further than Mad-Sniper's Eternal Dance on DA.


	10. Chapter 10

Based on Jet's tracking ability and calculations, the group had decided to be on heightened alert, but to go about their activity as usual for the day. The rogue Captain predicted the intruders wouldn't appear until sunset at the earliest. There wasn't time to worry about the two interlopers when important training was necessary. In order to stay on track for their departure from the beach, Jet needed Toph's help, and both went out in the morning to do final checks and alterations on the  _Spirit_ , leaving Zuko and Katara to spar with Aang. Suki and Sokka were nearby keeping an eye on the area in case the unknown pair arrived early. In case the duo arrived early, the group had encouraged Aang to cover his telltale arrows and warned him against using his airbending skills in front of others. They didn't need anyone else knowing the Avatar was on Fire Nation lands.

In an open clearing behind the cabin and out of sight from the beach, Aang shifted nervously from one foot to another at the intense stares of his waterbending and firebending instructors. He scratched his headband and idly wished he was back at the Southern Air Temple.

Zuko cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders to loosen up, and said, "Aang, we need you to fight with your full strength, using whichever of the elements necessary to defend yourself. You've been trained in all four elements, but we need to make sure you can use them all together …"

"And don't worry, because I can heal someone if we get carried away," Katara interjected, looking at Zuko with narrowed eyes.

"What? Why me?"

"Fire? C'mon, your element is  _so_  much more prone to harm—"

"You almost drowned me two days ago! Where were you're healing properties then?!"

Aang rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his short hair. He guessed if Toph was here, her down-to-earth attitude would be able to stop the pair. Raising his voice slightly, he said, "Guys? Can we please just fight? You know, like, for real?"

Katara looked away, angry that again Zuko had managed to provoke her into an argument. Without hesitation, Zuko sprinted forward, flipped off of a small boulder and sent a burst of flames in an unsuspecting Aang's direction – who managed at the last minute to throw up a sheer face of earth to deflect the fire, only to turn around and have a wave of water coming in his direction. The Avatar quickly turned Katara's element against her, switching the water to ice and freezing it in place. Aang blew himself a ball of air and quickly used his staff to float himself a safe distance away from his frustrated teachers.

"You can't stay up there forever," shouted Zuko.

"He can if he wants," retorted Katara, "Sometimes the best offense is a good defense."

From high up, Aang could just make out a disturbance in the forest below, rapidly heading in their direction.

"Uhh, guys?" The airbender attempted to interrupt their argument.

"Is that what you were doing the other day? Is straddling someone considered offense or defense? I'm a bit confused,  _Sifu_  Katara…"

"You…!" Katara burst in a shrill voice, "You're despicable."

"Katara! Zuko!"

"Yes!" They both answered at the same time, responding to the urgency in Aang's voice above. Swooping down, the Avatar landed on the beach, and stowing his staff, stated, "We've got company."

Out of the trees a giant furry beast came crashing through. Katara had not faced the animal previously, but remembered her studies and the stories from her fellow Resistance members. Thinking quickly, she said, "Aang – work with me – I need you to concentrate a ball of wind…I'm going to add water, can you pick up some sand and focus it at the creature's nose?"

The waterbender was already in motion as she shouted, "Just do it!"

Zuko followed behind them, "What do you want me to do?!"

"Act as bait – and whatever you do, stay away from that thing's tongue!"

Zuko picked up his swords and cut a path in the opposite direction of Katara and Aang, hoping the beast would follow him. From directly behind the shirshu, Sokka and Suki came running out of the undergrowth. Suki and Sokka simultaneously wielded their respective throwing weapons and flung them – knocking off both of the creature's riders, but not before one of them snapped off a cracking whip – hitting Sokka in the arm and ripping open a slash on his arm.

Suki immediately pounced on the woman who had been steering the animal and wielding the whip. The two clashed while Zuko sent a wave of heat at the raven haired woman attacking his friend. Simultaneously, Sokka was at the ready, sword raised at the young man who had also hit the beach, blood dripping down his injured arm.

Katara and Aang rendered the beast incoherent, deftly avoiding the long and dangerous tongue, while they focused muddy and sandy water on the animal's overdelicate snout. Finally giving up, the shirshu dashed back into the woods, howling wildly.

Zuko, Suki, and Sokka took advantage of their positions and quickly overpowered the two stunned intruders. Zuko and Suki were each about to deliver a killing blow, when Aang noticed what was going on and stepped in, hesitated for a moment - tempted to use air, but then sent a giant wave of water in their direction, knocking everyone to their feet and yelling, "STOP!"

Aang, who Zuko had never truly seen angry before, appeared to be reaching his limit, as he stated forcefully, "We've had enough violence so far. We can't just go around killing people without justification – I will not allow it."

Zuko and Suki looked down at the ground, obeying Aang's command. For so long, life had been a kill or be killed world. How were they to change things if they didn't start somewhere?

Aang pointed his staff at the woman and asked, "What is your name?"

"Jun."

Calming down, he asked in a more controlled tone, "Why are you here?"

"None of your damn business."

Zuko stepped up to speak, but Katara was first to talk, "Who do you work for?"

Jun, if that was her real name, yawned delicately, eyed her whip, which Sokka was stepping on, and declined to answer. Zuko changed the tactics, and focused his attention on Jun's traveling companion. He was in far worse shape than the red-lipped Jun – having hit the beach at a difficult angle – his arm hung awkwardly at his side, and his color was very pale. Zuko paused and noted there was something oddly familiar about the man. He looked to be close to thirty, had a lean build, and long, shaggy black hair. What stood out was his eye color – Zuko thought he recognized it, and then realized the golden tone wasn't too dissimilar from his own.

_But golden eyes only run in the royal family…_

"Who are you?" Zuko asked cautiously.

Jun spoke up before the dazed young man could speak, "It won't help, because he doesn't know."

"What do you mean?" Suki questioned.

"I found him awhile back. The best I can put together, he was injured during the Siege of Ba Sing Se and has lost his previous memories – including his name and where he came from. He was a solider, and is trained in weapons, but that's as much as I know. I've called him Kai because he reminds me of someone I used to know…"

"Do you know which side he was fighting for?" Zuko asked, arms crossed.

"No. I only know that, unlike you, he is trustworthy and honorable. He saved my life in a misunderstanding at a tavern, and we've been together ever since. Even his accent is difficult to place."

Zuko looked again, at the man, who seemed to have a difficult time staying conscious, but couldn't put together who he was…

"Where are you headed?" Aang asked.

"Sorry, but that's privileged information."

Katara picked up on the fact that Jun, whoever she was, was fiercely protective of the injured young man and sensed there might be more to the story that she was neglecting to tell them. However, she had to respect that anyone who cared for another's safety and well-being could not be that bad a person. She sighed and wished Toph was around so they could get some real answers out of the pair. The earthbender's ability to read people was a truly valuable skill. At that moment, it seemed the injuries overcame the man, and he passed out cold, groaning slightly. The healer in Katara overrode her skepticism, and, holding her hands up peacefully, she asked quietly, "I think he may have a concussion, can I try and help?"

Sokka let out an exasperated sound and said, "Sis? Hello? Kind of bleeding here?"

"Oh honestly." Suki retrieved one of the towels from nearby and, ripping it into two portions, quickly tied a neat bandage on his arm, and used the other strip to bind June's wrists firmly behind her back, stating, "Until we know what to do with you."

While Suki efficiently took care of business, Katara looked at Aang and said, "Could you raise him up? Maybe get a roof over us."

Aang quickly raised a pillar of stone so that Kai was laying flat in front of Katara. The Avatar then slid his feet in a pattern, and after a few quick movements, was able to shield the pair from the early morning sun that was beating down.

Katara let the liquid loose from her waterskin and began working over the injured man. Using her water, she could feel old wounds, those that hadn't healed properly, and a curiously blocked mind. Leaving those injuries for a later time, she promptly mended his cracked collarbone and dislocated shoulder, while the group looked on patiently.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she stretched, and said, "We shouldn't move him for a day, at least. More than anything, he needs rest."

Jun had been watching the entire 'surgery' and had been impressed by the young woman's compassion and talent. With the odds stacked firmly and obviously against her, the woman stated softly, looking at the ground, "We're on our way to the capital."

The group exchanged meaningful looks with each other, and Aang asked, "Why?"

"I can't be certain, but I think that's where Kai is from." She looked away again, continuing in a defiant tone, "Everyone should have a chance to connect with their family. Someone out there cares about him, and it's my job to make sure he finds them."

As Zuko's views on family were quite different, he scoffed, "And the fact that the Fire Lord's coronation ceremony has nothing to do with that?"

"No. I mean, we had heard rumors, but…" June looked over at Kai's face, who was now sleeping peacefully, "Sometimes, when he's asleep he mumbles about a comet. Is that what you're talking about? Is Ozai going to do something completely over the top? Because after all I've heard, I personally wouldn't put it past the man."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The legend of a spectacular comet, which would hypothetically arrive and produce firebending unrivaled had been told to countless generations of royal children. It was allegedly a secret, but at the same time a fairytale…a myth foretelling the great strength of the Fire Nation. Could Kai be a fortune teller? What if he was predicting the future? What if his father had learned something that predicted the exact date of the hypothetical comet? Was that the trigger for his decision to become Phoenix Lord?

Katara looked over and saw Zuko paling beneath his tan, and vowed to ask him later why Jun's comments would mean anything to him. Sokka looked up at the sky, and asked, "Hey guys, it's been awhile – shouldn't Jet and Toph be back by now?"

The warmth seemed to be sucked out of the area as June's grey eyes narrowed and she asked coldly, "Jet?"

* * *

"Whatcha' think they're getting up to on land?"

There was something about Toph, that reminded Jet of one of his favorite crewmates – Smellerbee, and he was glad for her company. They were below beck, working on finally repairing the temporary fix that Katara and Toph had put together.

"Don't think we need to worry about that,  _mon petit ami_. They can take care of themselves." Jet looked on, while Toph expertly twisted the metal into a permanent replacement. He had seen many kind of bending throughout his travels, but nothing that rivaled the blind girl's skills. She could pick any lock, and get out of any prison…

"How do you do that?" He asked, fascinated.

Toph shrugged and replied, "I didn't know I could until I was on the ship."

Jet looked at her blankly, and the young woman had to remind herself that Jet was not a bender. She spoke slowly, "Without earth, I can't see. I was frustrated, and intensified my energy to react to the elements in metal that come from the earth. I'm sure you've been in a situation where you needed to try something different. It was the same for me."

Jet could think of too many examples where he had gotten into trouble and had to change his plan of attack…they happened all too frequently. Still, it put a smile on his face that people of such different backgrounds could have something in common. He could never have predicted that his life would end up repairing a fellow Captain's ship with a blind earthbender who was also nobility.

With that realization, Jet stood up, dusted his hands, and said, "I'm going to see if there's anything left in the galley – you want anything?"

"Check if there's any rum left – we'll bring it back with us to celebrate. I'm almost finished here."

Jet walked up the stairs, and blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright morning light when he realized he wasn't alone on the deck. Surrounded by a company of intimidating Fire Nation soldiers with sharp blades pointed squarely in his direction, he said the first thing that came to mind, "Parley?"

The leader of the soldiers, a hulking brute of a man at least a head taller than Jet, squinted and eyed the young man warily. He asked gruffly, "What do you mean?"

Jet backed away slowly, and took the piece of grass out of his mouth. He had been in a similar situation early in his career, and had an idea how to handle things. Showing complete calmness, he strolled around the deck and, brown eyes twinkling, questioned, "Surely, seafaring legends such as yourselves understand the concept of parley?"

The guards began to waver in their stances, looking at each other.

Jet grinned, and said, "The code of the sea?"

He was met with blank stares.

Toph, who had been listening in from the darkened stairs, walked out to join Jet, not missing a beat, "Even I know."

The leader spoke up menacingly, "Then enlighten us."

Jet put himself between the soldiers and Toph, then spoke clearly and without fear, "You are not to harm us until we have had word with your Captain, savvy?"

The snide answer came, "Fine. We'll take you to Zhao, but I don't know much how it will help you. You'll probably wish we had killed you."

While the soldiers laughed, Toph reached out and quickly squeezed Jet's hand in a nervous gesture, which was returned with a reassuring squeeze. When the guards clamped heavy metallic chains around their wrists and ankles, the earthbender had to supress a smile. It was more difficult to swallow her grin as they were led aboard the  _Azulon_  - a solid piece of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: C'mon, this couldn't be a pirate story without parley…
> 
> Betcha' can't guess who Jun's friend is – I'll give you a hint, it's not an OC…
> 
> No shirshus were actually harmed in this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit o'violence in this chapter, just fair warning. I think it's IC given who's involved. If anyone thinks it should bump the rating up, please let me know. And, please pardon the Fight Club reference, but I had to go there…
> 
> Yeah, I'm a stinker, Kai's identity is not revealed in this chapter.

A strange noise in the distance caught Zuko's attention, who looked towards the shore. He quickly glanced at the group, and calculating the situation, asked Suki, "I need you and Aang's help. Sokka, can you stay here with Katara, Jun, and Kai?"

The trio sprinted off in the direction of the beach.

"So, Jet? What's the story there?" Sokka asked conversationally, hoping to break the tension. Like it or not, he definitely felt friction with the young man. When they did their weapons sparring, he felt like Jet was not too far from inflicting some serious and real damage, which only served to make the Water Tribe member angrier. Whatever Suki's interest in him was (and he definitely hoped it was romantic in nature), she was her own woman, and certainly didn't need someone like Jet looking after her. Sokka had spent enough time with Katara to learn that really, in today's world, there was no such thing as the fairer sex.

Jun's bound fists clenched, and she spat, "He's a bastard."

In that one statement, Katara's opinion of Jet took a sharp nosedive. She asked hesitantly, "What happened?"

Jun rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably, "He stole my ship."

"The  _Painted Lady_  was yours?!" Katara asked.

Jun looked down, and admitted, "Actually, it was my father's. He passed it down to me after a fire nation raid in the South. The original 'painted lady' was my mother."

Sokka, who was only too glad to hear about this nefarious side of Jet, queried, "How did he do it?"

"He'll claim that he won it fair and square in a card game, but I know he was cheating," Jun scoffed.

"What have you done since then?"

"It forced me to live on land, where I became a bounty hunter and a mercenary. I trained my shirshu, and was between jobs when Kai came into my life."

The trio looked at the sleeping man, and Katara viewed him more closely. There was something so familiar about him – if only she knew why...

* * *

As they neared the back of the cabin, Zuko put an arm up silently to stop Aang and Suki, warning them to remain out of sight. Directly ahead he saw the  _Spirit_ , the  _Azulon_ , and a smaller, lighter craft. He crouched down further, recognizing the boat. Watching the golden sails with their flame insignia billow in the breeze, he knew it was a royal catamaran, and this close to the ceremony, there was only one person who could be occupying it.

_Azula…_

In an instant, Zuko's heart sunk in his chest, Toph and Jet were on the  _Spirit_ , and now, most likely, captives. With Zhao and Azula in control of their fate, Zuko felt both utterly powerless and completely responsible for the situation. His friends were in trouble, and their lives were in serious danger all because he was the Prince – a fate he had been trying to outrun for as long as he could remember. He looked over and saw that Suki and Aang had put the same thoughts together.

"Someone's definitely been here," a husky, but feminine voice called out, and Zuko was surprised to recognize it. It was Mai, one of his sister's friends and classmates…and if the Prince remembered correctly, one of the girls on a very short list for his arranged marriage. Close to the disastrous Agni Kai, Ozai had turned so controlling, he decreed only pure Fire Nation nobility to be wedded into the royal line, and had started 'interviewing' potential wives and husbands for his nearly eligible son and daughter. At the time, Zuko had suspected it had more to do with the wealth of their potential spouses and less about protecting the integrity of the nobility… Being the obedient Crown Prince he was, he didn't question his father's decision, but now he knew better and understood it was just one more way his father would exercise complete control of the Fire Nation.

Mai had been nice enough, and maybe the best 'bride' of the bunch, but her general apathy towards everything had made it difficult to get to know her at all, let alone form any kind of attraction. Zuko gritted his teeth at his father's previous suggestion…knowing now that her overall malaise meant she could be easily manipulated as necessary - the perfect choice for his son.

Angry at these new revelations, Zuko's attention was interrupted when he spotted an additional regiment of soldiers. He was now completely torn – he knew it was too early to give their plan away and didn't want to endanger Aang, at the same time, how were they going to rescue Toph and Jet? Even given the element of surprise, there were no guarantees they would be successful. Considering the warship, it wasn't like they would win.

With a defeated expression on her face, Suki tugged on both of their sleeves and whispered, "Not today. We'll find them, and rescue them, but let's live today to fight tomorrow…"

"Do you remember coming here when we were little?" A more feminine voice carried across the sand – belonging to another long forgotten person from his past, Ty Lee.

"It seems like forever ago."

"Should we wait for Azula?"

"What would she say?"

"Oh, she'd probably be mad if we came back empty handed." The response was innocent enough, but there was an undertone of concern behind it.

Mai's voice commanded, "They've got to be here somewhere. Split up and find—"

At that moment, the shirshu came bounding up the beach, its energy renewed, and pissed off from earlier. Simultaneously, the trio used the distraction to make their escape while the animal wreaked havoc on the beach – its tongue paralyzing anyone that it came across its path.

Quickly sprinting to the clearing, Zuko threw the injured and still unconscious Kai over his broad shoulder.

"I told you not to move him!" Katara ordered.

Zuko headed for the dense undergrowth and said darkly, "We've got Fire Nation."

The group quickly followed, Sokka cutting Jun's hands free, making their way towards cover. Out of breath, a fair distance from the cabin and clearing, the group collapsed.

"How did they find us?" asked Katara.

"They've got the best trackers in the world," said Jun, "I should know, I trained some of them."

Zuko nodded in agreement, and privately allowed himself a moment to be devastated at the loss of the  _Spirit_. He vowed silently to himself that he would one day recover his ship – his home, and ride the waves again. Shaking his head, he told the group, "That's the least of our worries – I think my sister is with them."

Aang knelt down and felt the ground, then looked up with a concerned expression on his face, "I think we've got company."

The friends exchanged nervous looks – with one injured, and the Avatar to protect, there was no way they could face off against a platoon of trained Fire Nation soldiers. In an instant, Zuko had an idea. He ordered, "Suki, Sokka, I need you to take Jun, Kai, and Aang somewhere safe. Head towards the mountain in the distance. The capital is on the other side of it. If anything happens…you have to go ahead."

Aang looked like he wanted to argue, and Zuko continued, "No, Avatar, your destiny is to defeat my father. I want to make sure you have that chance."

Aang took a deep breath, and bowed formally, "Yes, Sifu Zuko."

Then he turned and struck off into the forest. Sokka gathered Kai on his shoulder, and tossed a brief smile in his sister's direction, as he joined Suki and Jun behind Aang. The group knew this was their fate. From young ages, each had been more or less on their own – living each day at a time. No goodbyes were needed.

With the sound of the Fire Nation soldiers approaching, Katara looked at their Prince like he was crazy, "What are we going to do?"

Zuko blinked his golden eyes and said seriously, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

* * *

In a lonely and barren set of cells, Jet and Toph were roughly and unceremoniously dumped on the floor and left. The earthbender wrapped her arms around her legs and huddled in the strangely cold room. Although she could 'feel' better on the  _Azulon_ , she certainly felt a hell of a lot safer on the  _Spirit_.

As the door clanged solidly shut, Toph asked nervously, "What do you think will happen?"

"Don't worry, little one, I'll get us out of this. Besides, I've never stolen a Fire Nation ship before – should be fun."

Toph resisted the urge to point out they were hopelessly outnumbered, their friends had no idea where they were, and they were in the care of possibly the most dangerous Admiral on the sea. Escape was her first and foremost priority, so the prospect of stealing a ship seemed highly ridiculous. Still, there was something about Jet's confidence that spoke to her…

"Any advice? I've only been a hostage once before."

Jet leaned back casually in his chains, as if he were on a beach rather than a high security cell. He said, "Here's what's going to happen. They are going to take me first for 'questioning,' and when I'm gone, you should go ahead and get yourself free. We'll take things from there. Can you do that?"

Toph rubbed her hands together gleefully, "Sure thing."

Loud footsteps sounded in the hall outside their cells. Toph put her hand on the floor and said, "Looks like we've got company – two or three."

As Jet predicted, he was hauled out out of his cell first. Jet didn't struggle, but went along with the soldiers. He wasn't surprised in the least when he was put into a small room with nothing but a chair, which he was forced to sit on. The lighting was terrible, but, as the door closed, from the corner he saw a small glow coming from someone's hand and for the first time since boarding the ship, felt nervous.

WHAM!

The fist came out of nowhere, making Jet's brain rock in his skull. Tasting blood on his lips, he spat out a tooth, and looked up, facing the man he had been trying to avoid for the better part of three years.

"Captain Jet of the  _Painted Lady_ …"

"At your service, Zhao."

"That's Admiral Zhao!" A flame licked across Jet's arms, singing the hair painfully. "I will not tolerate insolence from some Agni-damned pirate!"

"Yes, sir."

"Where's Zuko?"

"Who? Y'mean Tatsu?"

Zhao raised his fist menacingly, and Jet looked away, replying, "Fine. We parted ways."

"What do you mean?"

"I acquired the  _Spirit_."

"What do you mean 'acquired?' Everyone knows that ship is Zuko's pride and joy."

"He has no need for it any more."

"Why?"

Jet looked up, brown eyes glittering, and said, "I don't know how to tell you this,  _Zhao_ , but your precious missing Crown Prince is currently being digested. He was eaten by the Serpent a week ago."

"If you're lying…"

Jet squirmed, spat out some more blood, and answered, "Why would I? Do you think I wanted to see a friend die?"

Zhao rushed up towards him, and grabbed Jet's shirt roughly, "I'll tell you what I think happened, I think you and that random crew turned mutinous and chucked him overboard."

"You're probably right."

Zhao paced the small room and said dangerously, "We have ways of getting the truth out of you."

Jet was a master liar, and was fairly certain he could take whatever they could dish out. Admittedly, it was Jet first and everyone else second, but this week, watching the change that had come over the group, deep down, he wanted to have a small part in making sure the Avatar brought balance to the world. It would be the ultimate revenge on the Fire Nation. He was going to stick to his lie if it killed him.

A knock at the door surprised both of them. Zhao cracked his knuckles and said rudely, "I ordered us not to be bothered."

"Really? Since when do you tell the Princess what to do?"

Both men's eyes widened as Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and future Fire Lady, strolled casually in the room, closing the door behind her. Jet had never seen her in person, but had heard plenty of stories from various people – Zuko included – about her masochistic and sadistic ways. She would probably make Zhao look like a kitten.

Zhao bowed formally, and stated, "Princess Azula, what an unexpected pleasure…"

Jet appraised her, noting the similar facial structure and eye color as Zuko, but that was where things ended. Zuko, while intimidating in his own way, was not full of malice like the young woman in front of him, who practically radiated evil. Furthermore, she could never be described as pretty – too many hard angles, and a mouth that wouldn't smile… The Captain of the  _Painted Lady_  preferred his women soft, curvy and with a ready smile.

Without saying a word, Azula raked her sharpened nails across Jet's cheek, drawing blood as he winced. Using her firmly superior tone, she asked, "Where is our precious Zuzu?"

Jet looked aside. He understood what Azula was asking – if there was a hint that Zuko was alive, her claim to the throne could be challenged. Zhao answered, "Dead."

"Did you see his body?" Her voice was deadly serious, but Jet noted a hint of glee underlying the question. He believed she actually preferred her own brother to be dead than alive, and felt bad about giving Zuko a hard time about his lies for the past years. If he had been born in to this family, he would have done anything to get out of it… Playing pirate didn't seem too bad a trade-off when you had a viper for a sister.

"No."

"And you?"

"The last I saw of Zuko, his body disappearing into the jaws of the serpent. There was nothing I could do."

Azula swung her attention quickly back to the Admiral, "What good are you to me, Zhao?"

Zhao's face twisted in a sneer and he replied, "What is it you would have me do, Princess? Find the serpent and chop it open? Go back in time and capture him? He's long gone by now."

Azula's golden eyes narrowed and she said, "If it would please me, but no. I happen to think Jet here is lying. Fortunately, I've brought some of my help from the Earth Kingdom."

Jet felt goosebumps fly down his arms. The Dai Lee… He had heard of their evil and brainwashing ways. Still, he was determined in his resolve. He would not crack. They wouldn't be able to break him – he was Captain Jet, feared all over Fire Nation waters and it would take more than torture to break him.

Taking a deep breath, he said bravely, "It won't help. You'll still get the same answer."

"You'll speak when spoken to!" Azula sparked small bolts of blue lightning from her fingertips and directed a small charge at Jet, who struggled against his chains as the painful jolt wound through him.

"Guards?" Azula snapped her fingers and two Earth Kingdom garbed men came in the room. "Get me some answers."


	12. Chapter 12

The sounds of the soldiers approaching grew louder and louder – overpowering the sound of Katara's heart pounding steadily in her ears. She quickly scanned her environment, and was encouraged to see a large puddle left over from the rain the previous night. If this was her destiny – to protect Aang while he escaped to defeat Oazi, then she was prepared for it. Her sacrifice would help save so many lives.

_But what about your own…?_

She had to physically shake her head to squash the small voice that wondered, loudly, about the happy ending _she_ deserved. Turning her frustration on Zuko, she asked, "What are you talking about? Why don't we just bend? We'd at least have a fighting chance."

"There's at least fifty soldiers coming at us, Katara, plus some of my sister's friends – you know we don't stand a chance."

"I don't understand what hitting you is going to accomplish...except maybe making me feel a tiny bit better."

"You know how whenever we get...um, angry, that there's a spark?" Zuko cringed as he realized how utterly hopeless and pathetic his plan sounded when said aloud.

Katara was quiet a moment, before she finally exploded, shouting, " _ **THIS**_ is your plan?! We're going to somehow magically annihilate a _legion_ of Fire Nation soldiers using some technique that's only happened by ACCIDENT? Something that we don't know how to start? Let alone control?! You…you…PIRATE!" Visibly shaking, she took a few steps towards the trail the others had followed, and said coolly, "I don't think so, Zuko. If we start running now, there's still a chance we can catch everyone."

"Just hit me." Zuko remained motionless, refusing to follow, and Katara was sure she glimpsed red uniforms just behind him.

"I won't."

"Can't or won't? C'mon, you know you want to…" Zuko taunted.

Katara crossed her arms and said, "This is really not how I expected my last minutes on earth to go – arguing about whether or not I was going to hit someone."

"I think you're scared. Where's the girl I've been sparring with all week? She wouldn't have any trouble punching me."

SMACK!

Nothing.

With the exception of a bright red handprint growing on Zuko's unscarred cheek, there was no spark, not even a glimmer of light.

Katara's eyes widened, while Zuko started pacing – he had been mostly sure his plan would work. Or, at the very least, provide a distraction to allow them time to escape. Now, there was nothing but the sound of the soldiers, so close he could recognize individual voices… They were almost in sight. Other than turning themselves in, and hoping to work out a plan after their capture, Zuko didn't see a way out.

"Unless you have any other bright ideas..." Katara's bottom lip trembled slightly, and it was the Fire Nation prince's undoing. In that moment on the potential battlefield, he had one last idea, which perhaps undeniably selfish, was the only other possibility he could think of.

Zuko acted quickly. Anticipating resistance from the waterbender, he grabbed Katara around her small waist, and using his superior strength, pulled her close. He positioned a hand behind her head, and, as her mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise, Zuko leaned in and captured her soft lips, joining their tongues in a swift motion that left both partners breathless. The tension between them, which had been building in earnest since Katara's interrogation was ignited in a wave of passion as neither backed off from the growing emotion between them.

In his time as Captain Tatsu, Zuko had kissed many an experienced girl, but nothing could prepare him for the honesty and earnestness in the waterbender's innocent response. She took his breath away, and he found himself deepening the kiss, happy to abandon reality.

Unstable, unfocused, and not wanting to recognize the fact that she was rather enjoying her embrace with the firebender, Katara reached out and grasped for anything, landing a delicate hand on Zuko's wrist. At their point of contact, the warm light from earlier occasions shot out in earnest, blinding the soldiers who were literally meters away from the couple. Forcing their eyes closed, they backed away, and collapsed suddenly.

As she slowly and somewhat hesitantly ended the kiss, Katara opened her eyes and was genuinely shocked at the scene that met her ocean blue eyes. There, spread out in front of them, was an entire regiment of the Fire Nation's most lethal soldiers lying unconscious. She opened her mouth to inquire what exactly had just happened, but was stopped when something sharp and very deadly came whistling past her head – finding its home in a tree directly behind her. Neither she nor Zuko had time to react before a voice queried, "Zuko...? Is that you?"

As two Fire Nation clad women carefully stepped over the soldiers, Zuko met Mai's intense grey stare in a moment of shock and recognition. The young woman's pause gave Katara enough time to quickly bend the nearby puddle and trap the pair in ice against a rock. In a fighting stance, the waterbender asked aggressively, "Who are they?"

Ty Lee, looked at Katara inquisitively, and answered, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm his betrothed," answered Mai in a tone that was both haughty and apathetic.

"What?!" Zuko and Katara shouted at the same time.

Mai shifted uncomfortably (or, as much as was possible in a half block of ice) and said, "Your father decreed it after you…left…"

Ty Lee smiled brightly and added, "We're still looking for someone for Azula."

"Well, I'm un-decreeing it. I'm going to marry whoever I want." Zuko checked himself, surprised at his automatic and uncharacteristic response. Why had he said that? Who cared who he married? He probably wouldn't even live to see next week and even have the chance to be wed.

Mai shrugged and said blandly, "Have it your way."

There was so much Zuko wanted to inquire about his nation…his home…the past five years, but this was neither the time nor the place. Realizing his sister could be right behind her friends, Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and struck out in an opposite direction of Aang and the rest of their company. When the girls freed themselves, and reported back they had found him alive, Zuko knew his sister would take the bait and ruthlessly track him, leaving Aang a fighting chance at reaching his father.

* * *

"Enough of this..." Toph muttered and pushed herself up, tweaking the chains off of her arms and legs. She had a bad feeling when Jet left, and her intuition was rarely wrong. It was time to get herself off of the ship, and in a hurry. There was no telling where the rest of the soldiers were, but she could guess they were probably looking for the rest of her 'crew.'

Reaching out, she felt a smaller amount of controllable earth than the brig on the _Spirit_ , but still enough she could control. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as digging her feet in the dirt, but it was better than trying to run around on some ice. Determining that there was only one person in the hall outside, she figured there was no time like the present to try and get out of the glorified tin can and back on land.

After readily dispatching the one guard with the chains that had enslaved her, Toph snuck along the corridor, trying her best to simultaneously feel out any sign of Jet and stay out of the way. Stubbing her toes once or twice on the sharp edges of the hallway, she cursed her sightlessness. Not sensing anyone close by, she stopped to attempt to make a plan. As predicted, she still didn't feel a large number of people on board. Taking the lack of soldiers as a positive sign, she considered her next step.

There was absolutely no way for her to 'blend' in, even if she wanted to, so her only choice was to go for the top – by taking this Zhao fellow hostage, she would be able to command the ship. But would it be in time? The missing soldiers were no doubt on land by now – had Aang and company been able to escape? Was Jet still on board somewhere? And how exactly would she 'recognize' a man she had only really briefly had contact with? Disregarding the obvious dangers or gaping holes in her plan, Toph resigned herself to do whatever necessary to make sure the _Azulon_ would never see its home harbor again.

Feeling footsteps on the hall, Toph pressed herself in a small crevice. Without sight, she could only hope that the lighting in the hallway was as dark as she imagined it to be. An agitated voice yelled, "Leave me alone."

"But sir, you said, the prisoner…"

"Forget what I said!" His voice echoed against the cramped space. "Princess Azula has taken charge of him. Now, do not interrupt me until the soldiers return from their patrol."

Toph brightened immediately – this _had_ to be Zhao. And if it wasn't, maybe she could trade up this guy for the Admiral. She had bluffed her way through a lot of things, but this would be her biggest attempt. Knowing she would only have one chance – if he had a chance to bend, there was no way for her to see it coming - she summoned her courage and power, and silently stepped out into the hall behind Zhao.

Using the chains, she concentrated and wove them around his wrists, binding them tight. Even though Zhao outweighed her by at least one hundred pounds or so, using the element of surprise, she was able to trip him and knock him forward. What she didn't plan on was the Admiral knocking his head against a pipe on his way to the ground, and passing out cold. So, in a matter of seconds, she had captured one of the most dangerous benders of the Fire Nation, leaving her with the obvious question…now what?

* * *

Although he was blindfolded (and having a far better appreciation for young Toph), Jet still knew his way around a ship, and having spent a fair amount of time on and off Fire Nation vessels, understood that he was being led for an immediate disembarkation from the _Azulon_. This was definitely not in the plans. He couldn't leave Toph behind. In frustration, Jet bit down on the inside of his cheek and wracked his brain for a way to get out of his current and growing more dire by the minute situation.

"Where are we going?" he asked casually.

The answer was an openly hostile look from one of his Dai Lee captors. Jet desperately wished he had his blades, and idly hoped he would one day be reunited with his effects…

"Fine. Let me guess – Ozai's palace? Do I get a front row seat to the coronation?"

No answer.

"Ba Sing Se? Are you going to take me to meet your mom?"

No answer.

"Awww, you're taking me back to the _Painted Lady_?"

No answer.

"Serpent's Hideaway?"

A painful pinch on his shoulder silenced him, and the voice said coldly, "You will refrain from speaking, prisoner. Our final destination is Lake Laogai, however, Princess Azula has instructed us to begin your indoctrination as soon as possible."

The boatless Captain had heard of almost every place in the world, and had visited many locations more than once during his time on the seas, however, he had never heard of the Lake they mentioned. For the first time he could remember, Jet was truly worried.

* * *

Trekking through the unfamiliar lands, resourceful Jun had surprisingly, but confidently taken the lead, with Aang following, then Sokka and Suki, helping a semi-conscious Kai between them, and keeping an eye out for any soldiers that might be following their trail. Spurred by fear of being caught and motivated to reach their destination, the quintet made a quick and silent path through the jungle, always keeping the mountain in the horizon in their site. Each person was lost in their own complicated thoughts, the decision to abandon their friends and uncertain future weighing heavily on all of them, most especially the Avatar.

For the first time in his life, Aang wondered what good he actually was, and if he was in any way living up to his role as the Avatar. His training had progressed steadily, but today, when push came to shove, he had backed off and taken the easy way out. If he couldn't help his friends in something as simple as fending off a few Fire Nation soldiers, how was he supposed to defeat the most powerful firebender of them all? Furthermore, what was he going to do now? How could he continue with his studies? How would he master any of the more intricate moves and techniques? With each of his teachers now gone and their futures unknown, how would he prepare? The fight raged within him – to simply open his glider and head back towards the beach, or out to sea to find Jet and Toph – seemed just within his reach…

Furthermore, in a world where killing was normal and expected, why did he feel apprehensive about doing it? He knew that each person he was with had undoubtedly taken a life – or many lives. He also knew that by killing Ozai, he would save thousands of other lives, but it still didn't make the image any easier. Maybe, in the moment, it would be easy to do… If he concentrated on the sacrifices his missing friends had made on his behalf, if he focused his anger, frustration, and confusion on the Fire Lord, perhaps he could trigger the Avatar State.

The powerful spiritual plane that he was supposed to access as Avatar had thus far eluded him. He knew Katara had tried to ask him about it a few times, but, hadn't had the chance to ask him. He wondered, deep down, if his birth and announcement as Avatar had all been a misunderstanding. If he hadn't entered the Avatar State yet, what if he never could...?

Nearing sunset, Jun slowed and spoke up, "We'll stop here for a few hours."

The weariness in her voice carried through and all took a collective heavy seat on the ground. Aang did the best he could to bend a small structure for the group to collect under, and then walked away from the area, muttering, "I'll find us some water."

Sokka sensed something different in Aang's voice, but given the events of the day, had no energy to follow after his friend. Too exhausted to speak, Jun looked over at Kai and brushed a stray lock of his hair aside. For someone who was so confident in herself, the bounty hunter had a much softer side than previously imagined. Kai was looking much better from this morning – his color had returned and he wasn't favoring his arm. The raven haired man stirred, opened his eyes, then sat up awkwardly, and asked, "Where are we?"

"Let's see - oppressive heat, giant mountain that probably spews smoke and flames, yup, I'd say we're still in the Fire Nation," Sokka replied.

Ignoring the water tribe member's sarcasm, Kai stood up slowly, and walked around the site, a bewildered look on his face. Practical Suki, while happy to see Kai was standing on his own two feet, attempted to get a fire started. She cursed as the flame sparked and died, muttering, "If only I had…"

Out of nowhere a small flame appeared in the brush and tinder the Kyoshi warrior had set up. She turned around, ready to reprimand Aang for using his skills in front of others, and was surprised to see Kai looking strangely at his hand. He muttered, "It's the first thing they teach you…"

Suki and Sokka watched as Jun joined Kai, grasping his hand gently. She asked, "Do you remember something?"

His golden eyes surveyed the land with a critical eye and stated, "I do. My name is Lu Ten. I am a Prince of the Fire Nation."

Aang came strolling up a few moments later, a ball of water carefully circled in his hands, and asked, "What did I miss?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm borrowing a bit here, but I like the concept. If you haven't seen the film Stardust (it's beyond cute) then you should recognize Zuko and Katara's 'technique.' I even came up with some of the 'physics' behind it…


	13. Chapter 13

"You want to explain what that was all about?!"

Some distance from the beach, Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His mind was reeling with the various implications of seeing Ty Lee and Mai. Not to mention their complete lack of a plan, their inability to communicate with the rest of the group, the fate of Jet and Toph, the searing kiss on the battlefield…

"Which part exactly?" Zuko asked suggestively, trying to channel Jet's cocky ways, attempting to keep things light.

Katara flushed at his implication, but she decided she was not going to _ever_ bring up the kiss again. It was a one time, totally crazy, our lives are going to end kind of moment, and that's the only reason she allowed it to happen. Somewhat out of breath from their hastened escape, she ignored his innuendo and asked, "Those girls, the ship? Give me a reason not to believe that you didn't plan all of it. You could be leading me into capture right now!"

Zuko sat down heavily on a rock and, ignoring Katara's wild accusations, replied, "Here's what I do know. Those girls are friends of my sister. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if they were her personal bodyguard."

"So? Who cares? They didn't look that tough."

"Looks can be deceiving. Do I need to remind you that throwing knife almost ended up in your throat? Plus, Ty Lee is able to disable benders." Looking off into the foliage, he commented, "And then there's my sister."

The rumors of Azula's malevolence had reached outside of the Fire Nation borders. Tales of her cruelty were told to children at night who wouldn't behave. Katara didn't really relish the fact that this deranged woman was currently looking for them. Thinking of Sokka, Katara asked optimistically, "Wouldn't she listen to you? I mean, you are her brother."

"No, not in her mind. To her, I'm nothing more than a complication – standing in the way between her and the throne."

The chilling tone Zuko used set Katara at unease, she commented awkwardly, "Oh. Well, we'd better get going then."

They walked in silence for another hour or so, and the waterbender was genuinely impressed with the landscape of the country. It was so different than the white and glittering vistas of her birth village. Although she wouldn't admit it, she liked what she saw – it offered more than the cold brilliance of the water nation lands, or the hard rocks and sheer cliffs of the Earth Kingdom – she found the gently rolling hills, strange vegetation, and colorful countryside strangely beautiful. They were in sight of a decent sized river, when Katara grabbed onto Zuko's arm and crouched low, bringing him to the ground with her. She whispered, "What's that?"

A very large, very intimidating animal was grazing alone in a meadow ahead. Although the firebender couldn't be sure if it was domesticated, the lone kimodo rhino looked like it would be the perfect way to cover some serious territory. Zuko took a deep breath and strode out towards the animal, idly wishing it was an eel hound instead. Katara stood up and followed closely behind him, and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Securing a ride for us."

Katara eyed the beast - with multiple portruding sharp horns - warily, "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"No."

Now it was time for Katara to view Zuko skeptically, "How many times have you done this before, pirate?"

Zuko stepped over a branch, his golden eyes never leaving the lone rhino's location, and admitted honestly, "I've _seen_ it done a few times."

Katara rolled her eyes, circled in the opposite direction from the firebender, and called out, "I think you should scare him out with your fire, to that group of trees ahead. I'll hide in the tree and jump on his back. I can try and use my water, or water pressure, to drive him back towards you and I'll pick you up. Sound good?"

Zuko grumbled under his breath, but decided the plan was good enough – they had no real other option, and there was no way of knowing how close Azula was going to be behind them. Furthermore, the obvious trail they would leave behind would be a great way to ensure they were followed. He finally responded, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Much as he hated teamwork, roping a wild kimodo rhino was not the work of one person. Stalking the animal, he was able to get close enough to almost touch it, when he stopped and sighted Katara in a nearby tree. Giving her the okay sign, he sparked a bright, but mostly harmless flame at the animal, who thundered in Katara's direction. Zuko felt a momentary twinge that he might accidentally cause the waterbender some irreversible harm, but swallowed his feelings and tried to angle himself in such a way it would be easy for Katara to get him. Trying to stay alert and ready, he looked nearby, and, sighting a sturdy looking Fuego vine at his feet, singed off a good measure to take with him.

It was rare Zuko was able to watch Katara use her element, and to see it was poetry in motion. Usually, he was so intent on blocking, fighting, or sparring with her, that he missed the opportunity to see her movements performed. Timing her jump perfectly, she landed on the animal's back, and used water to create blinders on either side of the rhino's head. After a few moments of a struggle for power, Katara came out victorious, and she deftly maneuvered the beast towards the Fire Nation Prince. In a blur, she extended a hand to sweep him up, pulling him on the broad back of the beast and behind her in one fluid motion.

As Zuko settled in, he quickly became only too aware that he would be riding in very close proximity to the waterbender for the conceivable future and ordered portions of his anatomy to behave. Attempting to distract himself, he whipped out the vine, and lashed it in the mouth of the rhino in a makeshift bridle, attempting to relieve Katara's arms from bending. The rhino, for whatever reason, decided not to put up a struggle, and settled into an easy gait, trotting through the landscape.

Zuko had, of course, been trained to ride the animal, but had never done so bareback. He adjusted and settled into the unusual gait of the beast. Using his makeshift reins, he was able to steer the beast towards the riverbank, where they would be able to leave the greatest and most obvious imprints. The firebender's plan was to follow the river towards the capital. With Aang and the group hopefully making their way to the eastern entrance of the city, his hope that he and Katara could somehow, rejoin them in the capital coming from the River Del Sol to the south. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was their best option… If his sister caught up with them, well, he would worry about that when the time came.

* * *

Azula's eyes narrowed angrily, "What?!"

Ty Lee, rubbing her hands on her arms to regain warmth, answered, "She caught us by surprise."

"You mean to tell me that helpless Zuko and some waterbender brat were able to render an entire regiment of soldiers unconscious?! _And_ suspend you two for a number of hours?! Do I have to do everything myself?"

As a response, Mai shrugged. Unaware of what was going on below deck on the _Azulon_ , the Princess looked across at the _Blue Spirit_ , and smiled wickedly, a brilliant plan forming in her mind. She was going to arrive home in style – with her brother's ship and traitorous body on display. Stalking across the deck of the small catamaran, she made her way below deck, ordering behind her, "Don't just stand there. Get the _Spirit_ ready for departure – we're going to track dear Zuzu with his own precious boat."

* * *

There were simultaneous reactions around the fire Lu Ten had started. Jun promptly left his side stalked away angrily, disappearing into the forest. Suki stepped protectively in front of Aang, wielding her katana, and eyed Lu Ten nervously.

Sokka was the first to actually speak, "Wait, what?!"

Lu Ten looked again at the mountain in the distance and answered, "That's Jebel Corona. On the other side of it lies my home, the capital of the Fire Nation, where I grew up…as a Prince."

Rather than focus on the fact an additional and potentially dangerous enemy had joined their ranks, Aang asked from behind Suki, "What else do you remember?"

A smile filtered around Lu Ten's firm mouth, and he replied, "I trained, it seems like, my whole life to be a great soldier, mighty warrior, and commanding general like my father. Much to my grandfather's chagrin, my firebending skills were mediocre at best, and no matter how much time or energy I put into the discipline, I would never be a master. With the ongoing war, and Ozai's ascension of the throne, I know I was seen as a potential threat and thus sent to Ba Sing Se to help bring down the earth kingdom. But when I got there…something happened."

Aang was glad Toph wasn't present for this conversation, as he feared what the earthbender's response would be. However, he had to believe that people's bloodlines did not determine their fate. Zuko was living proof that there was some honor in the Fire Nation – unsure of what had happened, the airbender knew the Prince had been willing to sacrifice his own life so that he, the Avatar, might live. He asked, "What happened?"

Lu Ten pressed a hand to his temple, and concentrated a moment before answering, "It's still hazy…I don't know, but my next true memory is Jun."

Noticing that she was gone, Lu Ten struck out into the waning light after her. Sokka shrugged and added more wood to the fire, commenting, "Well, I suppose we did need another fire nation to balance our little united nations."

* * *

Jet's large frame fit awkwardly in the cabin of the small catamaran. He was seated, still bound and blindfolded, unsure of what was going to happen next. A familiar gait walked through the door, and Jet tensed, unsure of what was going to happen next. In the next moment, the same sharpened fingernails from earlier in the day, reopened the exact same wounds, sending fresh blood dripping down Jet's face. The Captain of the _Painted Lady_ had to swallow his hatred and hostile feelings towards the Princess. She represented everything he hated about the Nation that had taken his parents and family away from him.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't."

"My bodyguards have seen my brother. I'll ask again, why did you lie to me?"

Jet had no answer. In the past, he would've only looked out for himself, and given up Zuko in a heartbeat if he thought it would've gotten him ahead. Today, well, he was turning over a new leaf. Also, he sensed if she had truly been angry she would've already killed him for his actions – there was something she needed from him. He remained silent.

"You know how to captain a ship, don't you?"

"Will it get me out of the crazy mind games you have planned for me?" Jet replied casually.

In the next moment, he felt a point boot very close to parts of his body he held in high regard, and tried not to squirm. Azula answered coolly, "Actually, no, it won't. I'll ask you again, peasant, could you captain the _Blue Spirit_?"

Unsure what she was up to, Jet had to believe his best chance was on board a ship, and not at some crazy remote lake. Determined to find a way out of this mess and help his friends, Jet answered, "Yes." Then, after further thought, decided to appeal to her feminine side - if she had one. Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he added flirtatiously, "Anything else you need taking care of?"

_Please forgive me Zuko…Mom...Dad..._

Azula eyed him, taking in his broad shoulders and sea-tanned features, pausing for the briefest moment before she answered, "No."

Risking his moment of good favor, Jet asked, "And the other captive that was brought on board, can she join us? I'll need a crew…"

SLAP!

Blindfolded Jet was unable to prepare for the ferocious attack, and attempted to blink his eyes in order to regain balance. He tasted blood at the corner of his mouth.

"You will NEVER tell me what to do. I am about to become Fire Lady and do tolerate being ordered around. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Jet uttered, tasting the metallic tang of blood off of his bottom lip.

For the second time in as many hours, Jet was again hauled and moved, awkwardly transferring ships. Hearing his sturdy boots sound against the deck of the _Spirit_ , he breathed a sigh of relief. His captors removed his blindfold and the ties on his wrists. One of them, with particularly foul breath, threatened in his ear, "The second you think about escaping, don't. We can make death very painful, and take a long time getting there, understood?"

Jet mumbled something to the affirmative, and then blinked his eyes in the sunlight that was now pouring over his face, adjusting quickly to his new settings, and rubbing the circulation back in his wrists. He was on board the _Spirit_ , fixed and whole, mostly in part to he and Toph's hard work. Although the little earthbender was not with him, he had a definite idea and major hope that she could look after herself. Squaring his shoulders, and ignoring the two agents assigned to look after him, he glanced up to the Captain's deck, he glimpsed a decidedly female figure in pale Fire Nation clothing. Knowing he really should be focusing on his escape and not chasing after some enemy girl, Jet couldn't help it as he was drawn to her side.

"Captain Jet, at your service," he introduced himself, sweeping in a low bow.

"Ty Lee," came the giggled response.

Both missed the look of open hostility that fleeted across the Fire Princess's face.

* * *

Katara shifted, but it seemed every time she did, Zuko was directly behind her, pressing up against her. She supposed it was the fault of the rhino, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that it was growing difficult to sit straight up rather than lean back into his muscular torso, or that having his arms on her hips as he guided the kimodo rhino along was something that she minded all that much. In the late afternoon, Katara's thoughts drifted over the amazing and seemingly unbelievable series of events that had taken place during the day.

As much as she tried to avoid the topic, the thought of she and Zuko's kiss kept sneaking into her mind. When their lips connected, she felt a weird surge of power, but what did it mean? And how could they control it? Did it have to do with the unconscious soldiers they had left behind? Did Zuko feel the same burst of energy?

Sensing the rhino's energy was waning, and sighting a small stream trickling into the larger river, Katara placed her hands on Zuko's and pulled the beast of burden to a halt. Hopping down, she winced at the use of different muscles, and was glad when Zuko slid down behind her, using a hand to steady her.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"Don't mention it."

For definitely not the first time that day, Katara was keenly aware that she and Zuko were alone. Totally and completely alone. For so long, she had been in the comfortable traveling mode either with her brother, or members of the Resistance. They had rarely traveled with anyone their own age – once a random earthbender named Haru, who Katara was convinced had feelings for her, but she was never totally on her own with him. Although she had tried to convince herself that the weird tension between her and Zuko had been released from their moment earlier in the day, with the darkness closing in, and the close quarters they had shared all day, there was something building.

"I'll start a fire." Zuko's words broke her reverie.

"Oh - that would be good. I'll see if I can't get something out of the river."

While Katara used her techniques to fish out a few creatures, her mind wandered again, and she finally decided it was important that she and Zuko talk about their kiss. It was important that he understood it would never happen again.

"Zuko, I—"

Gazing into the small fire he had started, Zuko held up his hand and said, "Wait, I figured it out."

"What's that?"

"I know who Kai is. How did I miss it earlier?" He questioned in an irritated tone.

Katara wondered who it could be that would get him so worked up, she asked, "Who is he?"

"He's my cousin…Lu Ten, and the true Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There's a good story behind what happened to Lu Ten while he was 'missing'…I'll get to it eventually.
> 
> FYI, in Arabic, Jebel translates to mountain.


	14. Chapter 14

_"There's something sweet and almost kind…_   
_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined,_   
_But now he's dear and so unsure,_   
_I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

_**\- Something There, Beauty and the Beast** _ **  
**

"I always knew there was something different about you." The raven haired woman didn't turn around, but spoke when she heard Lu Ten's familiar tread behind her.

"Really?"

"You were…"

"Missing something?"

She tapped a finger on her stained lips and replied, "Too formal. It was obvious you were descended from some higher place and rank, but I just chose to ignore it."

Lu Ten heard the words behind what she was saying and spoke to her still turned back, "So, it's going to be like that?"

"Afraid so."

"You're not going to trust me – even after all we've been through? Even after I saved your life?!"

Jun refused to be ruffled, and questioned coolly, "Looks that way, doesn't it?"

"What difference does it make that I'm a Fire Nation Prince or Bosco, the Earth King's bear? It doesn't change who I am!"

Jun spun around and said angrily, "It changes everything! Honestly, I don't know what to think. Before, you were some guy who I just wanted to help find his home, a refugee, a lost soul…like me... But now, well, it's all laid out for you. My work is done. You don't need me anymore."

Lu Ten thought back to the time they had spent together in the weeks leading up to their arrival at this moment. His travel companion was an interesting mix and a unique personality. She could handle herself in any situation and was fiercely independent. Still, he couldn't understand why Jun would want to drop him so quickly. In spite of, or maybe because of everything that had happened, he immensely enjoyed her company and didn't mind waking up across the smoldering fire from her every morning. He had assumed the feeling was mutual…

Hearing her ultimatum forced him to admit that when push came to shove, he _didn't_ want to see her galloping off into the sunset. He wanted her at his side – where he could protect her. But, how did she feel? Was her demand to leave a bluff? Had she been burned in the past? Or did she simply want to be left alone and go back to her solitary lifestyle? Given his background and the implications it created, it was a lot to ask from someone who had already given him so much. How could he possibly ask her to sacrifice more of her life for him, a relative stranger? To put herself in probable danger while he sorted his life out in the Fire Nation? Furthermore, he knew he was avoiding the real question: was he asking for Jun's help for her skills, or for something different entirely…?

With thoughts swirling in his head, he considered his other options. He was almost certain the young man from earlier today was his cousin, Prince Zuko. He had witnessed his Uncle's attack on his cousin, and the event had left him shocked - so much so, he had requested to be moved to Ba Sing Se, away from the intensity of the capital. The rumors surrounding his cousin's whereabouts had ranged, but Lu Ten knew there would be some shocked faces if Ozai's son returned.

Still, what if he put his past behind him like Zuko had done? He could retreat with Jun and live a life as a bounty hunter and no one would be the wiser. If he was already presumed missing or dead, then why mess with that fact? The possibility seemed tempting, but, deep down, he knew he owed his people, his father most especially… Without speaking to Zuko, without knowing how long he had really been away, he had to believe there were people in his kingdom that we sick of sending their sons and daughters to war, that they wanted to see peace in their lifetimes and a world in balance.

But there was no way possible he could do it on his own. Even with the power of the comet, there was no chance he could take on Azula or Oazi by himself. He needed another legend to fight the Fire Nation legend. Rumors of the Avatar returning to the earth had always been the currency of hope among the battered people of the world. Yet, what if he could find the Avatar…surely, that man or woman would have to side with him. The Avatar's sole purpose was to bring balance to the world. The optimist in him said it was possible, but the pessimistic and realisitic voices in his head shouted that the whole idea was a suicide mission.

He could worry about all those things later – now, more than anything, he needed to convince Jun to stay. Somehow, with her by his side, he would be able to take on the world. He stated simply, "What if I asked for your help?"

"For what? Are you going to march up to the Palace and demand your rightful throne?"

When Lu Ten didn't answer, Jun paced and shouted, "That's your plan?!"

Lu Ten shouted right back, "Look, as much as I want to turn around and get as far away from the palace as possible, I can't. If I don't do this now, there is no turning back, no hope. Once Ozai crowns himself Phoenix King and Azula takes my throne, the world is lost. Do you want that on your watch?"

"Haven't you learned anything?!" She turned away, and continued, "I look out for _**me**_. The rest of the world can go to hell."

Forcing himself in front of her, Lu Ten cupped her chin in his hand and forced Jun to meet in his golden-eyed stare, "You're lying. That's not true and you know it."

"I—"

A disturbance in the bushes took Lu Ten by surprise, but a genuine smile broke Jun's face as she recognized the creature responsible for the noise. She quickly hopped on her shirshu and headed off into the night. Suki and Sokka came rushing through underbrush, weapons drawn, and saw Jun riding away. The _Warrior_ Captain looked at Lu Ten's disappointed face and said, "Don't worry, she'll be back."

* * *

Katara watched the fire crackle merrily for a moment, taking in the implication of Zuko's statement. Then, too tired and exhausted from the day, asked, "Do you think Aang will be in danger?"

Zuko stared into the flames and answered, "It's doubtful. Unlike Azula, at least Lu Ten has a general respect for life…plus, he's not really a good firebender. At this point, Aang would be able to take him in a fight."

"Really?" Katara was surprised to hear Zuko readily admit to another failure in his family. He had come a long way from the arrogant, boastful Captain that he had been only a few weeks previously. She guessed the Tatsu face he presented to the world had been hiding this other inner Zuko for some time. Although she resented everything his family stood for, he wasn't as bad as he could be. In the years apart from the Fire Nation, he had obviously made progress on his own. It wasn't easy to rise to the top of the pirate thieves in the oceans around the world, and he had beaten the odds and done just that. She felt something close to respect growing for the Fire Nation prince.

Lost in memories of a cousin he didn't really know, Zuko responded, "Yeah, we were never close growing up because he was so much older. I remember he was wicked with a blade, but that's about it. After I left, I heard he was sent to Ba Sing Se, and assumed he was still there. I didn't know he was lost." Idly tossing something into the fire, he continued, "You know, it should've clicked with me earlier. If my father is so intent on becoming Phoenix King or whatever, and Azula was named next in line, why didn't I question that?"

Katara saw the obvious flaw in his thinking, "What about you? Why weren't you named? Doesn't that upset you?"

Zuko sorted through his emotions before replying, "Actually, no. Whether they thought I was dead, a traitor, or unable to rule, I never had my sights set on the crown. I just want to see my country whole again, and I don't think that's possible with someone like my father or sister ruling. More than anything, I'd like to get back to the _Spirit_ …"

Katara had no answer, and enough questions of her own. She wasn't sure if she could really believe what Zuko was saying. What Prince didn't want to be King? Wasn't the need for power part of their blood? Although, she reasoned after all he had been through, and the fact that his sister was on their trail with murder high on her list, there were a few reasons for wanting to avoid being royalty. Changing the subject, she briefly debated bringing up their heated kiss again, but lost her confidence at the last moment, and asked, "So, I was going to say…"

"Yes?"

"Um, about that...comet Jun was mentioning, does that mean anything to you?" The waterbender's eyes didn't leave Zuko's face. She had been wanting to know…somehow afraid of his response.

Zuko leaned back and looked up at the stars, "Do you want to hear a story?"

Katara laughed bitterly and replied, "This is hardly the time or place. In case you've neglected to notice it, Zuko, I'm not some Fire Nation schoolgirl."

He didn't want to mention just _how_ much he had noticed that fact, so instead responded, "Seriously, can you just relax and I'll tell you a story?"

"Go ahead." Katara had feeling this might take awhile, so she settled back against a tree and listened as the firebender's deep tenor took her away.

"…so, growing up, every Fire Nation Prince or Princess hears the legend of Agni's Comet and its promised return to our people.

Many years ago, when the world was forming, Agni, the most enlightened of the gods, chose the Fire Nation as his special people. He first bestowed the gift of the flame to the dragon, his emissary on earth, in the form of a comet – which lit the sky for an entire day. When the comet had passed, the dragon taught us, the Fire Nation, how to use the flame not only as a weapon, but also as a way to heat ourselves and for use in the sciences.

It is foretold, Agni, who watches us from the sky, will one day send another comet – the most extreme sign of his benevolence. The legend says, at the appearance of this celestial event, that will be the moment for the greatest peak in Fire Nation history, the moment when our powers will be amplified over a thousand times…the power of the sun on earth..."

"…when you'd be most able to completely take control of the world."

"Something like that," Zuko added quietly.

"So, you think this story is actually going to happen?"

Zuko scratched his head, and answered, "Somehow, it all fits together. It confirms my suspicions about Lu Ten – the only way he would know anything about a comet is because he heard the same stories we did, and it sounds like something my father would do. So, if it's true, it's even more urgent we get to the Capital to help Aang."

"Agreed. In the meantime, I guess we'll have to hope and trust that Lu Ten will want to help Aang as well."

Zuko allowed himself a smile, "I think Suki and Sokka could be very persuasive if needed."

Katara looked up at the sky and wished silently, that somewhere out there, her brother and their friends were making progress, that somehow, it would all end in their favor... Her thoughts were broken by Zuko's voice, "Can I ask you a question?"

Katara shrugged – it was only fair. She had been doing most of the asking during the evening.

Briefly touching his scar, he asked, "Where did you learn to heal like that – earlier with Lu Ten?"

"I just did, it was a necessity." Looking away from the flames, she said, "In my time fighting in this war, I've seen all kinds of injuries – internal, external, emotional... I've see what fire can do to a person, and it's not pretty - it's difficult to heal."

"Oh…"

She knew what he was asking, but didn't know what to tell him. Across the fire, his scar looked even more jagged and raw, but even if she wanted to, she didn't know if she could heal that kind of wound… Turning over, she mumbled something about going to sleep, and tried her best to shut out the images of Zuko that kept entering her head.

* * *

Ably handling control of his rather unusual crew, Jet made quick work of heading upstream as Azula directed. He spent most of the day trying to figure out exactly how and when would be the ideal moment to wreck the _Spirit_ , only taking a break to flirt with Ty Lee. He couldn't do it too soon into their trek upstream, but he didn't want to wait too long either.

"We'll stop here tonight," Azula announced, interrupting Jet's 'lesson' of how to steer the ship with his new favorite bubbly bodyguard.

There was a collective sigh on board and the crew all but collapsed. Rather than even inquiring if Zhao needed them, or allow them a rest period from their encounter with Zuko and Katara on the beach, Azula had simply commanded the soldiers board the _Spirit_ directly. Although Zuko much preferred the use the massive crimson sails to power the boat, it was a necessary back up to have some steady oars in the design. Shifts and teams of Fire Nation soldiers had traded off all day, helping propel the mighty _Spirit_ upstream.

Jet nodded, and said obligingly, "Aye, aye."

He walked over to drop the anchor, and within moments they drifted to a stop, the great River del Sol circulating around them.

Assured they were stable for the night, Azula ordered, "Follow me…"

Jet swallowed nervously, what sort of sick game was Azula playing at? Was she going to actually follow through on his 'promise' from earlier…? He had never been desperate – women seemed to flock to his side, but he literally feared what becoming intimate with Azula could do. Looking over his shoulder at Ty Lee and throwing a brave wink in her direction, he followed Azula to Zuko's quarters and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly when he saw there were earth kingdom members in the room.

Azula spoke, "These are my Dai Lee agents. They have some extra 'training' for you this evening."

Stalking out of the room, she called behind her, "Just do what you did to Lu Ten."

* * *

Toph looked at the large man at her feet and sighed deeply, he outweighed her and there was no amount of tugging or pulling that would move his massive self. Briefly contemplating rolling him along the metal, her thoughts stopped when she heard footsteps around the corner and quickly pulled up the nearby wall, shielding her body from an onslaught of flames.

When the heat didn't come, the earthbender called out, "Who's there?"

A gruff voice answered, "We're looking for the prisoner Jet."

Something made Toph stop, and she asked again, "Seriously, who's there?"

There was a pause, and some scuffling before the answer came back, "His crew."

With her heart still racing, Toph felt as much as was possible thought the conductor of the metal, but decided whoever was on the other side of her makeshift metal barrier was telling the truth. She slowly released the wall. Hearing Zhao stir, she planted a sturdy foot in the middle of his chest and pressed down. Over his groan, she stepped forward, and said, "Toph Bei Fong, of the Earth Kingdom."

A girl similar in structure and stature walked up to greet her, "Smellerbee. Do you know where our Captain is?"

Toph shook her head, "No, sorry, the guards took him sometime ago. I've been, er, 'looking' for him all over the ship, but haven't found him yet. I don't think he's on board."

The faces of the crew fell. While still atop Zhao, Toph scratched her head, and asked, "I know you're on a rescue mission or whatever, but do you feel like taking over a ship today? I could really use a crew."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I please get the credit for the newest ship? JunTen? LuJun? I think Iroh will approve.
> 
> It seems every author gets to make some mythology of their own, why should I miss out?
> 
> Also, I have to know, if there is a lion-turtle, can there be such a thing as an awkward-lion-turtle…?


End file.
